Conjunción de Sentimientos
by karibonita
Summary: El lazo de amor que une a una pareja será suficiente para asegurar su felicidad. Qué pasa cuando sentimientos encontrados ponen aprueba el amor que sientes hacia una persona. Será capaz el amor de curar todas las heridas para poder continuar...
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada recordando que Sailor Moon no me pertenece, mi gran admiración hacia este anime es lo que me motiva a escribir este historia que pretende ser una continuación, espero la disfrute.**

**CAPITULO I**

**LA PAZ A REGRESADO. UN DIA NORMAL EN LA VIDA DE LAS SAILORS SCOUT**

Habían pasado algunos meses desde la última batalla de las Sailors Scout defendiendo el planeta y la paz del Universo; todo transcurría sin novedad y por fin las chicas podían disfrutar sus vidas como personas normales, en el mundo que tanto amaban.

Su preocupación principal, en estos momentos, era pasar el año escolar; con todas las faltas que tuvieron por las batallas, sus estudios habían quedado a un lado. Amy, fiel a su costumbre, había vuelto a formar el grupo de estudio para poder ayudarlas con todas las materias y así, todas salieran adelante en ese aspecto.

El inicio de un nuevo día, dejaba escuchar el sonido de un despertador, el cual simulaba el pío pío de un pollito.

-Déjenme dormir cinco minutos más. – se dejo oír una voz adormilada.

-Serena, – se escuchó la voz de la pequeña Luna que acaba de despertar – levántate que vas a llegar tarde a la Preparatoria. – al tiempo que saltó sobre la cama de la joven, la cual se volvió de lado y siguió durmiendo.

-¡Serena, levántate! Ya van a ser la ocho. – Se escuchó, a lo lejos, el llamado de mamá Ikuko, desde la planta baja de la casa.

-¡Qué sueño! – bostezó, restregándose los ojos y tratando de sentarse en su cama, mientras volteaba a ver el reloj – ¡Pero si es tardísimo…! Luna, ¿por qué no me despertaste más temprano? – a la par que saltaba de la cama con dirección al baño para asearse.

-Pero si eso estaba intentando, - un poco enojada - pero contigo no se puede. Si le pusieras el mismo empeño que le pones a dormir, a los estudios; hasta podrías competir con Amy. – le reprochó la gata negra.

La muchacha apresurada, se lavó el rostro para quitar los últimos rastros de su somnolencia, cepilló sus dientes, peinó su largo cabello en sus acostumbrados chonguitos, regresó a la habitación, se colocó el uniforme escolar, para finalmente tomar su maletín de sobre su mesita de té y bajar a la carrera a la cocina.

-¡Buenos días, papá! ¡Hola, mamá! – saludó, al tiempo que cogía una tostada y la lleva a la boca.

-¡Serena tonta, de nuevo te quedaste dormida! – se escuchó la voz de un adolescente, al tiempo que salía de la casa.

-¡Cállate, Sammy, no me molestes! – tomó desesperada un vaso de leche y cogió el almuerzo que su madre había alistado para, a continuación, salir disparada de la casa.

Agitada, corriendo; distinguió por la otra acera a una joven de su edad, de largos y rubios cabellos también, sujetos en un moño rojo, llevaba el uniforme inconfundible de la Preparatoria Juuban, quién más podía ser, su amiga y compañera de aventuras, la cual cruzó a la carrera la calle y le dio alcance.

-¡Hola, Mina! - saludó Serena, regalándole una sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Serena!, ¿nuevamente te quedaste dormida? - correspondió el saludo a su interlocutora.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó ingenuamente la chica de coletas.

-¡Ay, Serena…! - haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Y tú ¿por qué te hiciste tarde, Mina? – preguntó, mientras trata de no perder el equilibrio corriendo por la acera – Ya sé, seguro te quedaste entretenida viendo la televisión.

-Eso no importa, – mostrándole una sonrisa y cogiéndola del brazo, la jaló y corrió más rápido – mejor apresúrate que vamos muy retrasadas.

-¡Ay, Mina!, ten cuidado. Vas hacer que me caiga.

En el salón de clase, los grupos de estudiantes aún conversan distraídamente en sus pupitres, mientras esperan la campana de anuncio para el inicio de las clases. A un lado, un grupo de tres chicas miraban sus relojes preocupadas, conversaban:

-Esas dos volverán a llegar tarde. – decía la más alta de pelo castaño, recogido en una cola.

-No sé por qué te preocupas tanto, Lita, ya sabes cómo son Serena y Mina. – contestó la joven de cabello azul, muy corto, mientras leía un libro.

-Serena nunca cambiará, la conozco desde la primaria y es un milagro el día que llega temprano a clases. – apuntó suspirando la tercera chica, recostada sobre su carpeta.

-Tienes razón, Molly. – continuó la primera chica, con cara de resignada – Al parecer ellas nunca tendrán sentido de la puntualidad.

En esos momentos, sonó la campana y la profesora de turno se asomó por la puerta, mientras que en el pasillo se escuchaban pasos apresurados y de pronto la profesora fue arrastrada al interior del salón en medio de un torbellino.

Mina y Serena habían tropezado y resultaron en el suelo, enredadas con su profesora.

-Llegamos justo a tiempo, Serena. – pronunció una, sacando la cabeza entre las piernas de su compañera.

-¿Quién me atropello? – se escuchó la voz de la profesora.

-Creo que fue Mina, profesora. – contestó Serena, intentado pararse, pero pisó una tiza y volvió a caer encima de las otras dos.

-¡Ay por Dios, que espectáculo! – se lamentó Amy.

-Sin duda… ¡nunca cambiaran! – dijeron al tiempo, Molly y Lita, suspirando.

-Chicas, mejor levántense rápido antes que reaccione la profesora. Tal vez ni se percate que fueron ustedes. – les aconsejó Lita, tratando de ayudarlas.

-¿Lita, eres tú?- aun mareada, Mina - ¿Dónde estoy?

-Vamos, deprisa. – intervino Molly, ayudando a Serena.

En eso, la profesora reaccionó, parándose a duras penas.

-¡Ay…! - sobándose la espalda con una mano y la cabeza con la otra- ¿Qué me pasó?

-Se tropezó, profesora. – le contestó Lita, tratando de tapar a sus compañeras, dejando escapar una risita nerviosa.

-No sé porqué siento que me atropello un ómnibus.- con los ojos aún desorbitados, a causa del impacto – Creo que iré a la enfermería por una aspirina. ¡Jóvenes, alisten sus deberes y déjenlos sobre mi escritorio!

-¿Deberes? – gritaron, al tiempo, Serena y Mina.

-Amy, préstanos la tarea, por favor.- dijo Mina, con ojos suplicantes y las manos juntas – Por favor, por favor.

-Si, Amy, – la secundó Serena – por favor, por favor. – en el mismo plan que su amiga.

-Sin duda… ¡nunca cambiaran! – nuevamente, Lita y Molly.

Así comenzaba el día de clases para cuatro de las Sailors Scouts, quienes disfrutaban al máximo sus días fuera de las complicaciones de las batallas por defender la paz en la Galaxia. Al término de clase, en la salida de la preparatoria, se encontraban reunidas, las cuatro chicas.

-Chicas, hace mucho calor. Esto de las clases me dejó agotada. – se quejaba Serena.

-¡Ya sé!- dijo Mina, levantando la mano – Vamos a los videojuegos, así podremos ver a Andrew y tomar un poco de helado.- con los ojos de emoción.

-Sí, hace tiempo que no veo a Andrew. – apoyó Lita, con ojos de ilusión.

-Chicas, recuerden que Andrew tiene a Wanda. – les recriminó Serena.

-¡Ay, Serena!, tenías que recordárnoslo. – una apenada Lita, con la cabeza gacha, al igual que Mina.

-Pero no importa Lita, recuerda que ella está muy lejos y Andrew necesita quien lo consuele y para eso estamos nosotras. – animándose nuevamente y a su amiga.

-Tienes razón, recuerden que Andrew las quiere como sus hermanas menores. – puntualizó Amy, con entusiasmo.

-No era necesario eso, Amy. – dijo Mina, agachando la cabeza y avanzó con Lita unos pasos fuera del grupo.

-Pero ¿qué dije? – se preguntó Amy.

-¡Ay, Amy!, tú no cambias.- le respondió Serena, con un gesto de su mano – Mejor vamos con ellas, quiero una malteada. - y dirigiéndose a Mina y Lita – ¡Hey, chicas! Espérennos. – y jalando a Amy – Apresúrate, o nos dejarán. Además, tal vez me encuentre a Darien ahí.

Las chicas completaron el camino hacia el Crown Center entre anécdotas y bromas, y no más de diez minutos después, se hallaban entrando por la puerta principal de la Sala de Videojuegos.

-¡Hola, Andrew! – saludó Serena desde la entrada, casi gritando.

-¡Hola, Serena!- correspondió el saludo levantando su mano - ¡Hola, chicas! – dándose cuenta de las demás.

-¡Hola! – respondieron, al unísono, las demás.

Mina y Serena, como de costumbre, se pusieron a jugar en las máquinas de carreras; Lita se entretuvo en los videojuegos; mientras Amy sentada en la barra, tomaba un té helado.

-¡Volvimos a perder! – con cara de desilusión le dijo Serena, a Mina.

-¡Vamos, Serena! Juguemos otra vez. Tal vez ahora tengamos más suerte.

-Pero siempre quedo en último lugar- desanimada Serena.

-¡Vamos! Esa no es la Serena que conozco.- le dijo, animando a su amiga – Tú nunca te das por vencida.

-Si usaras esas mismas energías para hacer tus deberes y estudiar, Mina; no serías tan mala alumna.- desde la máquina de videojuegos; puntualizó, Lita.

-¡Lita!- con cara de pocos amigos y a punto de estallar; pero derepente, de la nada, cambió de expresión y con una gran sonrisa agregó- Paz y amor. – e hizo una "V" con su mano.

Habían pasado, alrededor de unos treinta minutos cuando hizo su aparición una hermosa chica de largos cabellos negros, con el uniforme gris de la escuela particular de mujeres T.A., Rei.

-Sabía que las encontraría aquí. – entró a la carrera.

-Pero Rei… - Amy casi cae de su asiento por la impresión – ¿Acaso ocurre algo?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo saben? – muy misteriosa.

-No sabemos ¿qué? – preguntó Serena y todas asoman sus caras alrededor de Rei.

-No lo puedo creer, en verdad no lo saben… - Rei, dubitativa.

-¿Qué cosa? – todas le gritaron, desesperadas.

-Pues no estoy segura. – Rei con su mano en la barbilla.

-¡Ay! – todas desilusionadas.

-Creo que me equivoque. Bueno chicas, nos vemos en el Templo, más tarde; ya estamos en época de exámenes y tenemos que estudiar mucho. – levantó la mano como señal de despedida, dejando el local en ese instante.

-¡Y tenías que recordárnoslo! – Mina y Serena.

-Vamos chicas, Rei tiene razón. – indicó Amy.

-No quiero, no quiero – se pusieron a renegar las dos rubias.

Amy y Lita las vieron con cara de reproche y se despidieron recordándoles la hora en que se reunirían.

Algunas horas más tarde, cinco chicas se encontraban reunidas en uno de los ambientes del Templo Hikawa, en torno a una mesa de estudios.

-Oye, Amy, no entiendo este ejercicio. – se le acercó, Serena.

-Serena, pero si es fácil, sólo tienes que…- no terminó la frase al ser interrumpida por Rei.

-No sé porque pierdes el tiempo con Serena, si nunca entiende nada. – dicho comentario provocó la furia de la rubia.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Rei? – chocando su frente con la de su amiga.

-Ya Amy nos explico eso tres veces a todas y otras tres a ti sola, y no entiendes. – empujando con su frente la de Serena.

-¿Qué dijiste? – furiosa, Serena, empujando esta vez ella, con su frente, la de Rei.

Por la entrada de la habitación, se dejaron ver, dos menudos cuerpos, mientras las dos muchachas seguían intrincadas en su discusión. Dos hermosos gatos, uno blanco y la otra negra se sentaron cerca a la esquina más próxima de la mesa.

-¿Chicas como van esos estudios? – preguntó Luna.

-Vamos avanzando.- respondió Amy – Al menos, hay que reconocer que Serena y Mina le están echando ganas.

-Pero eso no quita lo cabeza hueca que es Serena. – comentó Rei.

-De nuevo estas provocándome, Rei. – replicó Serena, nuevamente poniendo su cara frente a la de Rei.

-No es momento de eso chicas. – las interrumpió Artemis, algo preocupado.

-¿Acaso ocurre algo? - dijo Lita, al tiempo que, Rei y Serena se sentaron en sus lugares.

-Bueno chicas, estaba conversando con Luna y – comenzó Artemis – tenemos un mal presentimiento.

-No hay de qué preocuparse. – dijo Serena, restándole importancias a las palabras del felino.

-Tranquilos, chicos. – esta vez, Lita – No hay de que preocuparse. Vivimos un momento de paz y debemos disfrutarlo.

-Con suerte dura para siempre. – una pensativa Rei.

-Así podremos esforzarnos en estudiar más. – acotó Amy, mientras todas la regresaron a mirar con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Ay, Artemis!- dijo Mina, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza – Acaso estas aburrido y buscas un poco de acción; si no sabes cómo pasar el tiempo, – guiñándole un ojo y con la mano en el aire - yo te podría dar algunas ideas, que podrías poner en práctica con nuestra amiga Luna.

¡Mina!- sonrojado el gato – qué tratas de insinuar.

-Déjalas, Artemis.- intervino Luna – Ellas tienen razón, nos estamos preocupando por nada; mejor disfrutemos estos momentos de paz y confiemos en que así será en adelante. – dicho esto, salió de la habitación y Artemis corrió tras ella.

-¡Luna, espera! – gritó el gato corriendo por alcanzar a la felina negra.

Luna se detuvo y le dio la cara al gato, se veía preocupada y agachó la cabeza.

-Ellas se merecen su momento de paz, no les podemos seguir arruinando la vida, no si no tenemos pruebas o la certeza de lo que sospechamos.

-Pero Luna, - trató de rebatir – es nuestra obligación decirles, es su obligación defender…

-Artemis, - lo interrumpió - tenemos que respetar sus vidas, no siempre van a estar al pendiente de todo, para eso estamos nosotros. Acompáñame, seguiremos investigando.

- Luna, creo que te equivocas.

- Entonces iré yo sola. – Luna le dio la espalda y bajó corriendo los escalones que separaban el Templo del resto de la ciudad.

Dentro de la habitación, las chicas se quedaron extrañadas con la actitud de Luna. Se miraron unas a otras hasta que una de ellas rompió el silencio.

-Creo que a Luna le ocurre algo. – dijo Serena, todas asintieron y se volvieron a sumergir en sus pensamientos.

En otro lugar, poco más tarde, los últimos rayos del sol vespertino dibujaban el perfil de un apuesto joven sentando en la banca de un parque, el cual constantemente revisaba la hora en su reloj, esperando a su novia.

-¡Hola, Darien! – llegó Serena, corriendo - No me demore mucho, ¿verdad? – abrazándose al chico que la esperaba.

-Pensé que no vendrías – respondió el chico, a secas.

-¿Estás molesto? ¿Te preocupa algo?- le preguntó la joven, mirándolo de forma extraña y alejándose de él – Ya lo sé, piensas que es una pérdida de tiempo esperarme. – haciendo de víctima y poniendo una cara a punto de llorar – Mejor será que me vaya y te deje solo para que puedas aprovechar mejor tu tiempo.

-No, Serena.- le contestó el joven con voz calma y mirándola tiernamente – No seas tonta, Serena; yo nunca pensaría eso de ti.- y después de una breve pausa- ¿Cuándo dejarás de cuestionar mi amor por ti? – retirando su mirada y dirigiéndola hacia el infinito firmamento, tan inmenso como el amor que sentía por esa chica.

-Discúlpame, Darien. – articuló ella, mirando, a su vez, las estrellas; cruzándose en sus pensamientos el recuerdo de un viejo amigo, al cual no veía hace más de seis meses.

El silencio reino entre los dos, ninguno se atrevía a interrumpir el pensamiento del otro, estaban tan cerca pero a la vez tan distantes. Derepente el chico abrazó a la chica rubia, ella regresó a mirarlo sorprendida; pero aún en ese instante no se atrevió a decir palabra, sólo miro la silueta del rostro dibujado por el brillo de las estrellas, del hombre con el que soñaba compartir su futuro.

-Sabes algo Serena… – le dijo él saliendo de lo profundo de sus pensamientos, pero sin quitar su vista del cielo – ¿Realmente estás segura que yo soy el hombre indicado para ti?

-Pero… Darien… - sin poder responder algo concreto – ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-¿Alguna vez lo has dudado? – preguntó él, volviendo a ver a la chica, quien con la cabeza gacha buscaba en su mente la manera de ser lo más sincera posible.

Pasaron los minutos y ella no supo responder enredada en sus pensamientos. Al no obtener respuesta, él optó por ponerse de pie, dirigiéndose a su novia le dijo:

-La noche está muy fría, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.

-¡Ah! – dijo ella, saliendo de sus cavilaciones y mirando al hombre que le extendía la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

Caminaron lentamente hasta la casa de ella sin pronunciar palabra; era extraño, pero no era de ahora, sólo que las palabras de él la hicieron ver que habían cosas que estaban cambiando entre los dos; ni si quiera podía explicarse ella misma porqué no pudo responder la pregunta de él. Y por qué, después de tanto tiempo, no había hablado con él sobre aquello que pasó los meses que estuvo fuera o… muerto.

-Bueno, hemos llegado. – Darien rompió el silencio, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Sí.- dijo ella, sin atreverse a mirarlo – Gracias, Darien.- y se alejó corriendo para entrar a su casa. Mientras desde una ventana su fiel amiga Luna veía la escena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya saben chics Sailor Moon no es de mi autoria, sólo escribo fics a partir de esa magnifica historia. Espero les guste.**

**CAPITULO II**

**HERIDAS DE AMOR: CUANDO EL AMOR ES MALTRATADO**

Serena se encontraba en el baño terminando de lavar su cabello, lo recogió con una toalla para dirigirse a su habitación. Una vez en ella, la joven lo cepillaba en todo su largo, mientras en sus pensamientos se dibuja la escena del parque, ocurrida esa misma tarde.

-.-

_-Sabes algo Serena… – le dijo él saliendo de lo profundo de sus pensamientos, pero sin quitar su vista del cielo – ¿Realmente estás segura que yo soy el hombre indicado para ti?_

_-Pero… Darien… - sin poder responder algo concreto – ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_

_-¿Alguna vez lo has dudado? – preguntó él, volviendo a ver a la chica, quien con la cabeza gacha buscaba en su mente la manera de ser lo más sincera posible._

-.-

-'¿Por qué no pude responder?' – buscaba el motivo en el fondo de sus pensamientos y se le oprimía el corazón – 'Darien,' – recordando el rostro del chico – 'claro que tú eres el indicado para mí, eres el único para mí, ¿no lo recuerdas? ya te lo había dicho cuando peleamos en contra de Beryl y la Negafuerza'

-.-

_-Darien, espera un momento. – mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos mal herido._

_-Este es el poder del amor, – cayendo al suelo la Reina Beryl, con una rosa roja clavada en su pecho, el cual comienzó a desmoronarse – pero es justo, es justo que el amor que siente Darien por ella, esté destruyendo mi cuerpo… no entiendo… ¿cómo es posible que él haya… - y desapareció._

_-¡Darien, Darien! - angustiada._

_-Rápido debes escapar de aquí... – respondió agonizante el joven._

_-¿Qué?- dijo Sailor Moon._

_-Debes regresar a la vida normal y encontrar a un buen chico que te quiera mucho._

_-Pero tú eres el único para mí... – a punto de llorar._

_-¡Oh! – mirándola con ternura y perdiendo el sentido._

_-¡Darien, Darien! – soltó un grito de desesperación, mientras lloraba abrazada al cuerpo inerte de su amado._

-.-

-'Hemos pasado por tanto, querido Darien, y siempre a vencido el inmenso amor que nos tenemos…, pero ¿por qué estoy tan intranquila?... claro que te amó… pero hay cosas que no te he dicho…, mi corazón…, mi corazón a sufrido tanto…'

-¿Serena?- la sacó una voz de sus pensamientos.

-¡Oh! Luna, eres tú.- tratando de darle una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Por qué esos ánimos, Serena? – mirándola angustiada – ¿Te peleaste con Darien? Vi la forma tan fría como se despidieron y a él se le veía muy pensativo.

-No peleamos Luna, – tratando nuevamente de sonreírle – no debes preocuparte por nosotros, todo va bien. – con voz apagada – Darien es un chico muy inteligente y siempre tiene su mente ocupada en muchas cosas, ya sabes cómo es.- sonriéndole con los labios pero con la mirada triste – Por cierto, Luna…

-Dime, Serena. – respondió la gata, subiendo a su cojín.

-¿Te ocurre algo? – sentándose a su costado - ¿Por qué te fuiste así de repente, temprano? Nos dejaste preocupadas. – acariciando su carita – Ya sé que no tomamos muy en serio lo que trataban de decirnos y el comentario de Mina fue desati…

-No pasa nada. – dijo cortante Luna y se acurrucó en su cojín como señal de que la conversación había terminado.

-Está bien, Luna, descansa.

El día amaneció hermoso, desde temprano los cálidos rayos del sol se dejaron sentir. Ya entrada la mañana, se encontraban, en el Parque Nº 10, tres chicas; dos de ellas sentadas en una banca bajo la sombra de los árboles y la tercera recostada en un poste, al costado.

-Esas dos ya se demoraron bastante. – renegaba una de las chicas, quien traía un vestido rojo, que hacía prefecto contraste con su larga cabellera negra.

-Y esto que a ellas les dijimos que nos encontraríamos media hora más temprano. – resopló la chica recostada en el poste, la cual vestía un jean claro y un polo manga cero en contraste con la otra prenda.

-¿Por qué no les hablamos a sus casas, derepente se quedaron dormidas? – dijo la de cabello corto, sin distraer su vista del libro que tenía en sus manos, quien lucía un sencillo vestido color azul.

-Miren, ahí viene Luna. – dijo Lita, señalando el camino por donde se asomaba la felina.

-¿Y Serena? – le preguntaron a la recién llegada.

-No lo sé, salió muy temprano de casa. Pensé que estaba con Uds. – contestó, algo incrédula – ¿Alguien sabe qué le pasa a esa niña? – agachó su cabecita – Ayer estaba muy extraña.

-¿Qué dices Luna? – le preguntó, Rei.

-Ayer estaba muy pensativa y triste, – comenzó a relatar, Luna – pensé que se había peleado con Darien… - después de una breve pausa – Lo que pasa es que, sin querer, ayer los vi cuando llegaron fuera de la casa de Serena y ambos estaban muy extraños.

-¡Hola, chicas! – llegó intempestivamente Mina, una canasta de mimbre colgaba de uno de sus brazos dentro de la cual, Artemis asomó la cabeza – ¿Les pasa algo? – agregó de inmediato al ver sus caras de preocupación.

-Luna nos estaba contando que, al parecer, pasa algo entre Serena y Darien. – contestó Amy.

-Pero si entre ellos pasa mucho desde hace tiempo. – dijo sonriendo entusiastamente.

-¡Mina!, no es momento de tus bromas. – le reprendió Artemis – Al parecer es algo grave desde que Lu... – sin terminar de completar el nombre – todas están tan preocupadas.

-Vaya, vaya parece que tenemos un problemita romántico por aquí. - Mina observó a Luna negándole la cara a Artemis y al gato evitando ver a Luna – Mina Aino, la hermosa diosa del amor, en su faceta doctora corazón ya llego para ayudarles.

-¡Mina, cállate! – le gritaron todas.

En otro lugar, una joven, ataviada con un vestido celeste, salía de un ascensor y se dirigía al apartamento de la persona a la que iba a ver. Frente a la puerta, tocó en timbre dubitativa.

-Darien, Darien. ¿Estás? – volvió a tocar al no tener respuesta – Soy yo Serena.

Desde adentro, un muy sorprendido Darien, se dirigía a abrir la puerta, pero a punto de llegar al umbral principal se detuvo, un pitido desde la cocina anunciaba que el agua estaba hirviendo y cambió el rumbo hacia allá.

-Un momento ya voy. – gritó a la persona que se encontraba tras la puerta.

-Darien, voy a entrar. - contestó la voz desde el otro lado abriendo la puerta – ¿Darien? - volvió a llamar, ya dentro del apartamento, como siempre observó todo limpio y en su lugar.

-Serena, estoy en la cocina. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – mientras bajaba el depósito con agua hervida de la cocina y lo colocaba a un lado – Nos veríamos hasta la tarde.

-Ya lo sé. – contestó y deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo agregó – Es que quería hablar algo importante contigo. – volvió a dudar bajando su mirada.

Él volteó a verla y le sonrío, - '¡Qué hermoso!' – pensó ella.

Bastaba una de esas sonrisas para que la sacará de la realidad y perdiera la noción de todo lo demás, una sonrisa que se podría quedar contemplando toda la vida. Su dulce voz la trajo de regreso y se encontró de cara con la realidad y volvió a cavilar en aquello que tanto la atormenta.

-Puedes esperarme en la sala, por favor.

-Claro. – asintió, correspondiendo la sonrisa.

-¿Te gustaría un refresco?

-¡Oh! Darien, no quiero molestarte. – respondió presurosa.

-No, Serena, tú nunca me molestas. Ya sabes que eres lo más importante para mí. – dirigiéndose tras ella al sofá – ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?

-Eh… bueno… yo… - sin saber cómo empezar – ¿Tú sabes cuál es mi sueño verdad? – le preguntó sin mirarle a la cara.

-Tú tienes muchos sueños hermosos, Serena. – le respondió él.

-¿Tú sabes cuál es mi sueño más especial? – repreguntó la rubia – Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – le dijo mirándolo a la cara, sonrojada.

-Bueno… yo… - él no supo que contestar, pero finalmente agregó – Conozco algunos de tus sueños porque los has compartido conmigo.

-Pues te lo diré. – resolvió ella, bajando la mirada – Mi sueño más preciado es casarme contigo, formar nuestra familia y pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, pero… - y no pudo completar lo que intentaba ordenar en su cabeza.

-No necesito mirar en tu espejo de los sueños para saber que aquello está perdiendo su brillo. – le indicó él, se paró, dio unos pasos atravesando la sala con dirección al balcón, la mampara estaba abierta y traspasó el marco ante la mirada de su novia que no sabía que responder.

-Darien – pronunció ella, sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar - ¿Por qué dices eso? – le cuestionó, sin saber exactamente que preguntar.

-Creo que la pregunta correcta en esta ocasión es ¿cómo lo sé? – le contestó él, dejándola más sorprendida aún – Sabes, es un hermoso día. – dirigiendo su mirada por el balcón – Puedo sentir como el sol baña con sus cálidos rayos a la ciudad y le brinda cobijo a todos los seres de este planeta, puedo ver como las aguas cristalinas danzan sutilmente al compás de la ligera brisa, veo como las flores y los árboles no terminan de agradecer el rocío que les dejó el amanecer. – guardó silencio, mientras un suave viento jugaba con sus negros cabellos, apoyó sus manos en la baranda y mirando el horizonte continuó – Lo sé Serena, no me preguntes por qué o cómo, sólo lo sé. – y regresando a mirar a la expectante chica, agregó – Ya ves, tú no lo puedes negar. – sonriendo tristemente al final.

El silencio se prolongo entre ambos haciendo tan densa la atmósfera que con dificultad lograban respirar.

-Darien, – de pronto, rompió el silencio, como pidiendo permiso para hablar – mientras ambos compartamos dicho sueño no debemos preocuparnos. Eres la persona que más amo en este mundo y no porque tú hayas sido el príncipe Endymión y yo la princesa Serena de la Luna. – y mirándolo con ojos llorosos – Te amo por lo que eres, por cómo me haces sentir cuando estoy contigo, porque como nadie me comprendes y soportas mis berrinches y aunque muchas veces te he puesto en ridículo, tú siempre estás ahí para mí. Eres la persona en la que más confió en este mundo…

-Si realmente confías en mí, por qué no me has dicho todo lo que pasó. – pronunció reflexivamente, más para él que para ella – Dime, – regresando a verla - por qué ahora piensas en otra persona cuando estás conmigo. Muchas veces te he visto mirar a las estrella y no comprendía tu fascinación por ellas y te envolvías en tus pensamientos y te alejabas de mí y no me explicaba por qué, hasta que al fin lo entendí cuando Haruka y Michiru hicieron ese comentario en la cafetería.

-.-

_-Hola cabeza de bombón – los saludó Haruka viendo a Serena en la mesa contigua, sentada al lado de Darien._

_-¡Haruka, Michiru; hola! – felizmente sorprendida – No los veía desde… - sin terminar la expresión, su rostro perdió el brillo y se sumió en sus pensamientos._

_-Qué pasa Serena, donde se fue todo ese entusiasmo. – le preguntó Michiru que se encontraba sentada frente a Haruka._

_-Nada, sólo que me pone muy triste recordar todo lo que pasó en esa época._

_-No lo has olvidado ¿verdad? – preguntó Haruka – Al final, terminó cayéndome bien ese sujeto._

_-Vamos, chicos, no le tomen tanta importancia. Además, no importa lo lejos que estemos unos de otros siempre nos unirá un sentimiento. – volviéndose a Darien que había permanecido sin decir palabra – ¿No es verdad, Darien?_

_-Así es, Serena – le contestó él tratando de ocultar su incomodidad._

-.-

-Tú lo dijiste, siempre nos unirá un sentimiento. – y haciendo una pausa – Creí que no tenía de que preocuparme.

-Darien… - Serena incrédula.

-Tú siempre te preocupas por los demás – pensativo – y tiendes a demostrar tus emociones sin siquiera darte cuenta de ello. – mirando al vacío - Trataba de saber el motivo de tu repentina melancolía cuando estabas conmigo y mirabas el firmamento por las noches y esperaba pacientemente que al fin abrieras tu corazón conmigo, como siempre, como lo hacías antes... – y recordando en su mente.

-.-

_-Ya regreso. – dijo Serena – Unazuki, espérame, quería consultarte algo. – salió corriendo trás de la chica que atendía en la cafetería._

_-Así que no lo ha olvidado – cuestionó Darien, mirando a Haruka - ¿A quién?_

_-¿Cómo? A caso, Serena no te ha comentado nada. – dijo Michiru algo sorprendida._

_-Vamos Darien, – intervino Haruka – sabes bien a que me refiero. – y tomando un sorbo de té – Ella se sentía muy sola cuando tú te fuiste._

_-Ella llego a creer que la habías abandonado. – complemento Michiru – No puedes culparla por lo que pudo haber sentido._

_-Ella es muy joven y a su edad somos muy propenso a equivocarnos. – dijo Haruka oliendo el aroma de la taza de té que tenía entre las mano – Pero no tienes que preocuparte, su corazón está contigo._

_-Así que, piensan que no debo preocuparme. – puntualizó Darien, mirándolos y tomando un sorbo de té._

_-Nadie más que tú, puede responder dicha pregunta. – contestó Michiru sorbiendo a su vez su taza de té._

_-Regrese chicos. – llegó Serena – ¿Por qué tan serios? Vámonos Darien…_

-.-

Serena sintió indignación, ¿cómo era posible que Darien mostrara esa desconfianza hacia ella? Respiró hondo y tomó fuerzas para decir lo que pensaba, mientras terminaba de hilvanar sus ideas en su mente. Y derepente rompió el silencio.

-Tú no puedes reclamar nada Darien. - viendo como el chico la miraba atónito – Aunque tú no estabas nunca te falte, en ningún momento. – y reuniendo fuerzas después de la primera explosión – Tú no llamabas, no contestabas mis cartas y ahí estaba él, siempre preocupándose por mí y tratando de hacerme sentir bien todo el tiempo…

-Serena, - la interrumpió Darien – no me mal interpretes, no pretendo reclamarte nada, yo sé que tú no sabías lo que había pasado conmigo.

-¡Claro que no lo sabía! – gritó con lágrimas en los ojos – No pude evitar compararte con él, no pude evitar sentir afecto por él.

-Lo sé, Serena. – con su voz calmada pero muy triste – Yo no sé qué paso entre Uds., sólo sé que siempre confíe en ti y creí que tu confiabas en mí. – y tratando de deshacer el nudo que se formaba en su garganta – Han pasado más de seis meses desde que ellos se fueron.

-¡Tú no estabas, Darien! – gritó nuevamente ella, sin dejarlo terminar – ¡Tú no estabas y me sentía sola! Yo he sufrido mucho por ti, siempre que parecía que podíamos disfrutar de nosotros, ocurría algo. - limpiándose las lágrimas – Yo nunca me queje de eso, ni de que no fueras más cariñoso conmigo o de que me hicieras a un lado con tus amistades o de las cosas que hacías porque no las entendía. - por primera vez en todo ese tiempo él la oía hablar de su relación. Cómo había podido guardar esos resentimientos en ella y no habérselo dicho, es que realmente él no le había dado la suficiente confianza, cuántas cosas había hecho mal. Mientras él, rápidamente trataba de procesar todo en su mente, ella prosiguió - Te acuerdas la vez que terminaste conmigo, – ella trató de mirarlo pero sólo vio a un hombre derrotado con la cabeza gacha, aún así no pudo detenerse, tenía que decirlo ya que le dolía el sólo recordar – fuiste muy cruel conmigo y yo todo el tiempo estuve ahí. – y respirando hondo – No tienes el derecho de desconfiar de mí.

-Serena, - levantando su rostro humedecido por el llanto – nunca he tratado de hacerte daño. Todo lo que hice, lo hice pensando en tu bien. – y apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos – Tú sabes los motivos que me llevaron a todo eso.

-¡Ya basta, Darien! – llorando – ya lo entendí… Tal vez estas buscando una excusa para dejarme.

-¿Tal vez, qué? – termino por decir apretando sus puños por la oleada de sentimientos que le embargaban mientras ella lo miraba atónito y liberando finalmente sus pensamientos – Sólo sé que mientras tú te divertías con él, no pensabas en mí. No puedo creer que nunca llamaste a la Universidad para averiguar si algo había pasado conmigo. – y con la voz casi quebrada – No se te ocurrió o no te hacía falta.

-Darien. - ahora era ella, quien siquiera comenzaba a entender los motivos de él, corrió donde estaba sentado y se arrodillo a su frente, intentó coger su mano pero otro impulso la detuvo y entonces pensó en… Seiya.

-Pensaba que hoy te vería sonreír nuevamente a mi lado, – dijo Darien sin llegar a verle la cara – que daríamos vueltas en el parque o tal vez iríamos al cine…, te podría abrazar nuevamente y darte un tierno y cálido beso… - quedándose en suspenso por un momento – Serena, sé que estás confundida, pero no puedo ayudarte con esto. No, si tú no confías en mí.

-Darien.., – dijo ella – sería mejor que nosotros, ya no nos viéramos... – y agregando rápidamente – al menos por un tiempo. – él solo se quedo mirándola.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

**UNA VISITA DE OTRO MUNDO. EL INICIO DE UN NUEVO ROMANCE**

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que hablaron, no había tenido animo de hablar con nadie sobre lo sucedido y evadía constantemente a sus amigas quienes muy preocupadas por ella siempre trataban de saber qué la tenía tan apagada. Ella sabía que necesitaba estar sola, que necesitaba encontrar la certeza que la decisión tomada era la correcta en ese momento. Sin embargo, tan solo podía recordar esa mirada cuando pronunció esas palabras.

-.-

_-Darien – dijo ella – sería mejor que nosotros… ya no nos viéramos – y agregando rápidamente – al menos por un tiempo – él solo se quedo mirándola._

-.-

Lo que siguió después de ese momento sólo ellos lo sabían, sentada en su cama daba vueltas en su mente ese recuerdo una y otra vez. De repente se abrió levemente la puerta de su habitación dando paso al diminuto cuerpo de su fiel gata Luna.

-Serena, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó la recién llegada – Últimamente sólo te encierras toda la tarde en tu habitación y ni siquiera hablas conmigo. – con tono de preocupación.

La rubia sólo atino en volverse a ver a aquella que le hablaba y parándose de la cama salió de la habitación con dirección al baño.

Mientras en la casa de Rei, se encontraban reunidas cuatro amigas y un gato blanco. Cada una estaba sumida en sus pensamientos en un momento de relax de su tarde de estudios.

-Hoy tampoco vino Serena. – rompió el silencio, Lita.

-Últimamente no habla con nadie, va a clases pero siempre está ausente, incluso se sienta en una carpeta diferente para no estar cerca de nosotras. – anotó muy melancólica, Mina.

-Tienes razón Mina, ya ni siquiera me pide prestados los deberes. – agregó Amy.

-Luna ha intentado hablar con ella pero es como si hablara con la pared. – continuó Rei – Creo que todas sabemos el motivo de su comportamiento, ¿verdad?

-Pues claro, – contestó Mina – Darien.

-Algo pasó entre ellos que no ha querido contarnos. – pronunció Lita, jugando con un lapicero en sus manos.

-Y si tratamos de hablar con Darien. – propuso Amy.

-Al parecer tampoco quiere hablar con nosotras, – indicó al respecto una Rei pensativa – he llamado muchas veces a su apartamento, he dejado más de diez mensajes y no he obtenido una respuesta de él.

-Deberíamos ir a su casa. – solicitó Lita – Me refiero a Serena. – y complementando – Ella es nuestra mejor amiga y si tiene problemas debemos estar ahí para apoyarla, aunque sea con nuestra presencia, a si no nos diga nada. – suspirando – No creen que debe tener un buen motivo para que no nos haya dicho nada hasta ahora.

-Creo que tienes toda la razón Lita. – la apoyó Amy – Como sus amigas debemos darle todo el tiempo que necesite para que nos confié por lo que está pasando. – y agregando con énfasis – Pero es nuestra obligación como amigas estar a su lado haciéndole sentir nuestro apoyo, que sepa que siempre estaremos ahí para ella.

-Tienen mucha razón, chicas. – se apuntó, Mina.

-Chicas vayan Uds. – dijo, Rei, muy pensativa – Creo que necesito hacer algo antes.

-Pero Rei… - la llamó Amy sin éxito, al tiempo que la vio salir apresurada.

Ya en otro lugar, Rei, se encontraba frente a una puerta; tocando el timbre, esperando respuesta.

-¡Darien! – llamó – Darien, soy yo, Rei, venía a ver como estabas – de pronto se dio cuenta que la puerta se encontraba abierta, por lo que, decidió ingresar al apartamento.

Quedó sorprendida al ver la habitación casi vacía, por lo que, avanzando cayó en cuenta de que hacia un lado había varias cajas con un montón de cosas, las cosa de Darien, tal y como se encontraban cuando iba a ir a estudiar a los EE. UU.

-'Que raro, Darien aún no acaba de desempacar' – pensó – 'pero si él es una persona muy organizada y ordenada'

-¡Oh, Rei! Eres tú. – Darien se sorprendió al entrar y hallar a Rei – No recordaba haber dejado la puerta abierta. Pero, dime ¿qué haces aquí?

-Oye, Darien, dime ¿qué significa todo esto? – mirando alrededor de toda la habitación en la que se encontraban.

-A qué te refieres, Rei. – trató de no darle importancia a la observación de la muchacha.

-Darien, tú y yo somos amigos, ¿verdad? – le preguntó volviéndose a verlo - ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, Rei – contestó – pero, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

-Si no quieres contarme que pasa, no hay problema, Darien. – sonriéndole amistosamente – Sólo recuerda que si alguna vez te hace falta conversar con alguien puedes confiar en mí o en cualquiera de las chicas. Ahora, me tengo que ir. - haciendo un gesto de despedida con una de su manos – Tengo una buena amiga por visitar – dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Oye, Rei. - dijo él, antes de que la chica salga – No quise preocuparte, al no contestar tus llamadas. Te agradezco la visita, pero creo que tu amiga te necesita más que yo… ya sabes, yo sé arreglármelas solo.

-Claro que sí, Darien, y arriba esos ánimos. Nos vemos – salió definitivamente del lugar.

Mientras que en la casa de Serena, se encontraban las cuatro chicas y Luna, alrededor de una pequeña mesa en la habitación de Serena, mirándose unas a otras, sin hablar.

-Chicas, les agradezco su visita.- dijo al fin, Serena.

-Estamos muy preocupadas por ti, Serena. – respondió Mina – Hace días que no hablas con nosotras.

-Es cierto, Serena, sólo queríamos decirte que puedes contar con nosotras. – anotó Lita – Sin importar lo que pase.

-Lita tiene razón, Serena, puedes contar con nosotras. – reforzó Amy – No importa, sino quieres contarnos nada, sólo te queríamos hacer sentir que siempre estaremos contigo.

-Gracias, chicas. – agradeció Serena volviéndose a verlas – No quise angustiarlas con mi actitud; pero creo que, por más que trate de ignorarlo, es muy obvio que algo me ocurre.

-¿Qué fue eso que pasó? – preguntó Lita.

-¿Qué pasó, Serena? – insistió Mina – Puedes confiar en nosotras.

-¡Chicas! – Amy las interrumpió – Dijimos que no presionaríamos para que nos dijera, debemos darle su tiempo. – y dirigiéndose a Serena – No tienes que decírnoslo si no lo deseas, Serena; pero ya sabes puedes buscarnos en cualquier momento, no importa la hora que sea. ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo sé, Amy. – y mirando al resto – Por eso es que hoy se los diré.

-¡Serena! – todas.

-Mi vida está dando un giro inesperado. – cerró los ojos – He visto el futuro, pero no estoy segura de quererlo. - abrió los ojos, nuevamente – Nadie se ha puesto a pensar que no quiero llegar a ser la Neo Reina Serena; si simplemente deseo seguir siendo Serena Tsukino, la chica tonta, perezosa y descuidada que todos conocen.

-Serena. - interrumpió una voz desde la entrada de la habitación, quien acababa de llegar – No puedo creer que estés diciendo esas cosas – Rei, su amiga más entrañable.

-Sólo estoy tratando de explicarles. Una vez nos dijo Eliot que nuestros sueños cambian de forma – hizo una pausa – Mis sueños han cambiado…

-Serena ¿Por qué dices que tus sueños han cambiado? – preguntó una Mina visiblemente confundida.

-¿Qué dices, Serena? – insistió Rei – Si tu sueño es casarte con Darien, formar una hermosa familia y vivir a su lado por siempre.

-No me están escuchando, chicas. – pronunció, calmada y muy suavemente, Serena – Se los diré. – suspirando - Darien y yo rompimos.

-¿Qué? – todas

-Serena, ¿qué estás diciendo? – hablando con una voz muy suave, Rei, sin terminar de comprender lo que su amiga acaba de decir – Eso no es posible. – y recordando la mirada triste de Darien.

-Mejor dicho…, chicas, – y haciendo una corta pausa con un suspiro – fui yo la que decidió cortar con la relación.

-Pero Serena, - una aun más sorprendida Rei, mientras, las demás no atinaban a decir nada – Darien es el hombre de tu vida. – y acercose a ella y la remeció de los hombros – Reacciona Serena tonta.

-¡Chicas!, es mejor que se vayan – intervino Luna, quien había permanecido escuchando todo a un lado – Serena está muy confundida y no tiene caso hablar con ella en estos momentos.

-Luna tiene razón, chicas. Es mejor que se vayan – y agachando la cabeza – Disculpen si las decepcione. Al parecer es lo único que hago bien últimamente. – recordando en su mente el rostro de Darien.

Las chicas dejaron la habitación, silenciosas y apenadas, no sabían que ocurría con su amiga, pero si tenían la certeza que las cosas no estaban nada bien. ¿Qué harían ahora? ¿Cómo podrían enfrentar esa nueva situación? Nunca antes la habían escuchado hablar con esa convicción y mucho menos si se trataba de su vida sin Darien.

Horas después, la solitaria chica apoyada en su ventana se encontraba absorta, observando el cielo; cuando de repente, vio por el cielo cruzar tres estrellas fugaces.

-'Es él.' – pensó la chica rubia – 'Sabía que regresaría.'

Acto seguido, salió corriendo de su casa sin saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigía. Después de unos minutos, se encontraba en ese lugar, donde estuvieron todos reunidos por última vez; en la despedida de Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y la Princesa Kakyu. El mismo sitio, donde muchas veces se encontró con Darien, aquel lugar que le gustaba tanto a su ex novio y donde ella sabía que siempre lo podía encontrar; pero en esta ocasión ella no pensaba en él.

-¡Bombón! – escuchó una voz llamándola.

Ella volteó lentamente para encontrarse frente al hombre que la llamaba. Mientras que, no muy lejos de ahí, un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules observaba la escena, veía como la persona que más amaba corría emocionada a abrazar a un hombre que no era él. La luz de la luna dibujo por primera vez y ante sus ojos la unión de dos siluetas, una bastante conocida por él y la otra, casi un extraño.

-'¡Serena!' – sólo pudo pensar Darien, estrujando la rosa roja que tenía entre sus manos, y con los ojos húmedos se retiro de la escena; sin evitar sentir que fueron los peores minutos de toda su vida.

-¡Seiya! ¿Eres tú? – dijo finalmente Serena, separándose del largo abrazo que hace poco los unía, mientras que en su mente repetía – 'Sabía que eras tú, no podía equivocarme.'

-Claro que soy yo, Bombón. – un poco sonrojado – Tenía tantas ganas de verte y vine de inmediato a este lugar.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí? – inquirió la rubia.

-Fue una corazonada. – y cambiando rápidamente de tema – ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo?

-Bien, muy bien. Ya sabes todo tranquilidad y bueno los estudios – y regresando a verle al rostro, mientras caminaban – ¿Qué les tiene de vuelta a la tierra?

-Bueno…, bien…, yo…, nosotros… - sin saber muy bien que contestar, sonrojándose de sobremanera, hasta que al fin pudo articular casi imperceptible – Te extrañaba. Necesitaba verte.

-Seiya, - mirándole al rostro, una también sonrojada Serena – yo también te he extrañado mucho…

-¿Y tú novio? – preguntó, el joven de cabello negro.

Serena no contestó la pregunta y un silencio sepulcral los envolvió por un buen rato, mientras caminaban por un parque. De repente, sin darse cuenta, Serena se colgó del brazo de Seiya, quien muy sorprendido detuvo el paso y la quedo mirando.

-¿Pasa algo, Seiya? – preguntó inocentemente, la rubia – ¿Por qué te detienes?

-Es que… - mirándola, abrazada a su brazo – me es raro que te portes así conmigo.

-¡Ah! – avergonzada, soltó el brazo que sujetaba y agachando la cabeza agregó – Discúlpame, no quería molestarte.

-Serena, - mirándola tiernamente – no me molesta, sólo que me sorprendiste. – con una mano tras de la cabeza. Después de una pausa, agregó - ¿Por qué no respondes la pregunta que te hice? – regresando a verla – A caso, ese sujeto te hizo algo – frunciendo el ceño, como señal de desagrado.

-No, Seiya, no me hizo nada. – y mirando hacia otro lado – Terminamos.

-Eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad. – anotó automáticamente Seiya.

Ella increíblemente movió la cabeza como señal de asentimiento, y Seiya visiblemente feliz no pudo evitar abrazarla y tiernamente acariciar su cabellera. Ese era el momento que el chico había esperado hace mucho. Cuando Serena, separó su cabeza, del pecho del muchacho; le miró a la cara, sonrojada; él acercó tiernamente su rostro, al de ella; ella cerró los ojos y sintió los labios, esos labios en los que había estado pensando hace mucho. Todo era perfecto en ese momento, hasta que Serena sintió un tirón por la espalda que la despego violentamente de los brazos de Seiya.

-Pero qué crees que haces, cabeza hueca. – una iracunda y sorprendida Rei, había sido la causante del término del beso. Serena y Seiya la volvieron a ver sonrojados, muy sorprendidos por la intromisión, sin percatarse en ese instante, que no sólo Rei los había visto, también estaban: Amy, Lita, Mina, Yaten, Taiki, Artemis en el hombro de Mina y Luna en los brazos de Amy.

-¿Qué te pasa, Rei? – terminó por reaccionar, Serena – ¿Por qué interfieres de esa manera?

-Serena, no esperábamos esto de ti. – dijo una muy decepcionada, Amy.

-Nos has decepcionado realmente, Serena. – agregó, Lita.

-Pero en qué estabas pensando tonta. – pronunció, Luna.

-Seiya, pero te volviste loco. – increpó, Yaten.

-¿Qué significo todo eso, chicos? – una muy desconcertada, Mina.

-¡Basta! – gritó Seiya – Dejen de meterse en asuntos donde no tienen nada que ver.

-¡Cállate, Seiya! – ordenó Taiki, agregando con gran severidad – Nos vamos.

-Te equivocas Taiki. Todos Ud., se equivocan. – reclamo un indignado, Seiya.

-Serena, Darien también es nuestro amigo, no podemos permitir que le hagas esto. – indicó Amy.

-Ya sé los dije, chicas. – una muy sentida, Serena – Entre, Darien y yo, ya no hay nada. - Y delante de ellas se sacó el anillo en forma de corazón que Darien le había obsequiado, antes de subir a ese fatídico avión, y lo tiró al suelo, acto seguido, se fue corriendo de la escena.

La joven de pelo negro, se agacho a recoger la joya y con rabia apretó su puño con ella dentro. Mientras repetía:

-¡Serena, tonta!, ¡Serena, tonta! – hasta llegar a gritar como deseando que el viento lleve sus palabras a los oídos de su amiga - ¡Serena, tonta!

Serena corrió hasta que llego a aquel malecón, donde se habían encontrado con Seiya, estaba recostada en el barandal, cuando una mano se poso sobre uno de sus hombros. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al regresar a mirar de quien se trataba, vio a Darien; a él, justo él, no pudo evitar preguntarse en su mente - '¿Por qué?' - y sonrojar ante esa mirada que la contemplaba con tanta ternura. Instintivamente, él acaricio su rostro, secó las lágrimas que aún surcaban el rostro de chica y la abrazo. Si había algo que él no podía resistir, era verla sufrir. Sólo quería cobijarla y protegerla. De repente ella se alejó de ese abrazo y lo quedó mirando, no pudo evitar sentir que la confusión se apoderaba de nuevo, por lo que, así como llego, se fue corriendo violentamente, dejando al chico mirar como se alejaba de su vida, como la perdía…


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**LA AMISTAD A PRUEBA. LA FIRMEZA DE REI**

-'¡Serena, tonta!, ¡Serena, tonta! ¿Pero en qué estas pensando?' – sólo esas frases daban vueltas en la cabeza de Rei mientras recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior. Se encontraba en el Templo, frente al fuego, tratando de que su aliado de siempre le ayudara a descifrar lo que ocurría.

-.-

_-Ya sé los dije, chicas. – una muy sentida, Serena – Entre Darien y yo, ya no hay nada. - Y delante de ellas se sacó el anillo en forma de corazón que Darien le había obsequiado, antes de subir a ese fatídico avión, y lo tiró al suelo, acto seguido, se fue corriendo de la escena._

_La joven de pelo negro, se agacho a recoger la joya y con rabia apretó su puño con ella dentro. Mientras repetía:_

_-¡Serena, tonta!, ¡Serena, tonta! – hasta llegar a gritar como deseando que el viento lleve sus palabras a los oídos de su amiga - ¡Serena, tonta!_

-.-

De repente de uno de sus bolsillos sacó un blanco pañuelo, desenvolviéndolo, dejó ver el anillo que su amiga había arrojado antes de irse. Rei no podía evitar sentir una oleada de furia al recordar la forma como encontraron a Serena besando a Seiya en ese parque.

-'¿Por qué, Serena? ¿En qué estás pensando?' – y recordando la mirada triste de Darien la última vez que lo vio – 'Darien no se merece eso, qué pretendes tonta. A caso realmente ya no te interesa'.

-Rei, ¿qué pasa? te veo muy preocupada. – se atrevió al fin a interrumpir las meditaciones de la chica, Nicolas, quien la había estado observando desde fuera de la habitación hace un buen rato – Hace horas te veo sentada frente al fuego.

-Nicolas, eres tú. – se volvió para encontrarse con la mirada tierna del hombre que le hablaba – No pasa nada, no te preocupes por mí. – tratando de regalarle una sonrisa. Al ver que no lo convencía con la sonrisa, se acerco a él y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla – Vamos, ya no te preocupes, cariño.

-Prométeme que no te quedarás hasta muy tarde aquí. – solicitó él, quien posó a su vez un beso en la frente de la hermosa doncella del Templo Hikawa.

Después de retornar de la batalla con Galaxia, Rei por fin había decido darse una oportunidad con Nicolas, por lo que desde entonces eran novios, asunto que el Abuelo no había tomado con mucha gracia pero quién podía con el ímpetu de su nieta querida. Además, como él sabía y muy celosamente cuidaba, la relación de los jóvenes se basaba en respeto mutuo y a pesar de los intentos del Abuelo, en el pasado, de hacer de Nicolas un mujeriego, agradecía muy profundamente que el chico nunca se haya contagiado con sus malas manías.

Luego que Nicolas salió de la habitación, Rei no pudo evitar ponerse melancólica, recordando anécdotas del pasado cuando ella se hacía la fuerte ante sus sentimientos por Nicolas y como Serena la fastidiaba, recordó especialmente aquella vez que junto a las demás chicas, Serena le hizo ver el error que cometería si dejaba ir a Nicolas.

-.-

_Rei ingresaba por el Umbral de bienvenida del Templo Hikawa cuando vio a Nicolas salir corriendo en dirección opuesta a la de ella, pasó por su lado sin decirle nada, lo que la dejó muy sorprendida y sólo atinó a voltear a ver como el chico se alejaba corriendo del Templo. Viéndolo con mirada triste, la chica dijo para sí:_

_-¡Tonto! – y con los ojos vidriosos – ¡Nicolas es un tonto! – observando como el chico seguía su camino, bajando los incontables escalones que separan al Templo de la ciudad._

_-Debes ir tras él, Rei. – le indicó Mina, las cuatro amigas ya habían avanzado hacia donde Rei se encontraba parada. Haciéndose la fuerte Rei se volteó hacia el Templo diciendo:_

_-¡Ya no me importa! _

_-No digas eso, Rei. – se apresuró a decir Serena – Nicolas ya no volverá, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?_

_-No importa que no vuelva ese tonto, – le respondió sin poder ocultar su tristeza – no quiero volver a verlo jamás. – en esos instantes Serena dio unos pasos y se colocó frente a ella y tomándole por los hombros, le dijo:_

_-Piénsalo bien Rei, Nicolas siempre se ha preocupado por ti, aunque no lo creas, él te tiene muy dentro de su corazón._

_-Entonces, díganme por qué – sólo atino a decir a punto de llorar – por qué no confió en mí hasta el final._

_-Pero, Rei… - le contestó su amiga Serena muy consternada – No crees que es mejor decírselo a Nicolas._

_-Serena… - una aún no muy convencida Rei._

_-No te quedes ahí parada. – dándole un empujoncito entusiasta en la espalda, Serena terminó de convencerla y acto seguido Rei salió tras de él._

-.-

Era por esos motivos que ella no sé podía quedar tranquila viendo como su amiga estaba echando al traste su futuro con el hombre que amaba, porque si de una cosa estaba segura, tanto como el resto de chicas, era que Serena no había dejado de amar a Darien. Al menos, en sus corazones guardaban esa esperanza.

De inmediato supo que tenía que ayudar a su amiga a ver el error que estaba cometiendo, antes que sus acciones terminen por hacer irremediables las cosas. Serena siempre las había apoyado y ayudado a ver la salida cuando ellas pensaban que no había remedió. No la podían abandonar ahora, Rei no podía abandonarla.

Al día siguiente no hubo novedad, Serena fue a clases pero a las justas les dio el saludo, no sabían si era porque estaba molesta o avergonzada, sólo Molly se acercaba a hablar con ella y aunque las chicas intentaron interrogar a la pelirroja como en pelotón de fusilamiento para que les suelte algo, no habían logrado arrancarle una palabra al respecto. En parte, que Molly estuviera cerca de ella las ponía un poco más tranquilas y desde luego no perdieron oportunidad para mentalizar a Molly que le hiciera ver el error en el que estaba, a Serena.

A la salida de la clase, Serena se perdió junto con Molly por el pasillo entre la multitud de alumnos, trataron de alcanzarla pero les fue inútil. De repente sonó el intercomunicador de Amy y la voz de Rei se escuchó:

-¿Chicas, están ahí? ¿Me escuchan? – haciendo una breve pausa prosiguió – Sólo llamaba para avisarles que hoy en la tarde no estaré en casa, así que la reunión de estudios tendrán que hacerla en otro lugar y sin mí. – dicho eso corto sin dar mayor explicación.

Por la tarde en la habitación de Serena se encontraban estudiando la rubia y la pelirroja. Era raro pero en estos momentos de su vida Serena había tomado preocupación por sus estudios, cosa a la que siempre tuvo aversión.

-Tenemos mucha tarea Serena, creo que nunca acabaremos. – se quejaba Molly.

-Vamos, Molly no seas perezosa, ya verás que si nos esforzamos con suerte nos quedará tiempo para salir a pasear un rato. – y guiñándole un ojo – A caso, tú no quieres ver a Kelvin.

-Claro que sí. – respondió – Y tú tendrás muchas ganas de ver a… - no terminó la frase dudosa del que decir y se apenó agachando la cabeza – Lo siento.

Ya habían hablado bastante sobre el asunto y una de las cosas que había dejado en claro Serena era que no permitiría que nadie se meta en su relación o que la cuestionará por sus decisiones, ella sabía lo que hacía; eso le había dicho a Molly.

-Es mejor que te hagas a la idea, Molly. – le dijo Serena un poco seria – Darien es parte de mi pasado.

-Pero es que estas en un error. – protestó Molly – No te das cuenta que todos estamos preocupados por ti. Un amor así de grande como el tuyo y de Darien no se acaba de un momento a otro. – y tomado aliento – Es de esos amores que incluso después de morir, perduran esperando los amantes reencontrarse en otra vida para volver a vivir su historia de amor. No te ciegues.

-¡Basta, Molly! – dijo Serena con un golpe seco sobre el tablero de la mesa.

-Molly tiene razón. – se escuchó una voz tras de ellas – Sin saber toda la historia ha podido darse cuenta de lo fuerte y sólido que es el lazo que los une. – avanzando unos pasos, terminó de acotar Rei. Y después de una pequeña pausa – Discúlpame Serena sino te avise que venía, creí que era mejor así.

-Rei… - una sorprendida Molly, que a pesar de la ignorancia en la que estaba, las palabras de Rei no le fueron del todo ajenas.

-Siempre serás bienvenida a esta casa, Rei. – dijo Serena – Sólo te voy a pedir que no te metas en mis asuntos.

-Serena, tonta. – dijo suavemente Rei.

-Te equivocas, Rei. – le repuso sin mirarla a la cara – No soy más Serena tonta. Tendrás que aprender a respetarme cuando quieras dirigirme la palabra. – y para sonar más convincente, más que por vanidad agregó – Yo soy tu princesa.

-Pero Serena… - dijo Rei sin ocultar su asombro y sin evitar pensar que la que estaba delante ella no era la Serena que ellas habían conocido.

-Sin peros, Rei. – dijo suavemente – O quieres que nunca más te dirija la palabra por tu osadía.

-¿Y cómo deberé llamarte en adelante? – se apresuró a preguntarle sarcástica la pelinegra – ¿Srta. Tsukino, Princesa Serena o Sra. Kou?

-Es la última vez que admito esta clase de ironías de tu parte. – regresando a verla directo a los ojos – Basta con me llames por mi nombre.

-¿Qué pasa chicas? – una Molly que no llegaba a entender en toda su magnitud la conversación de las dos.

-No te preocupes Molly, no pasa nada. – la tranquilizó Rei y dirigiéndose a Serena- Está bien Serena, nunca más volveré a referirme a ti en esos términos pero lo que no podrás evitar es que te diga cada vez que sea necesario que reflexiones acerca de tus acciones.

-Rei…, Rei… - Serena con los ojos cerrados como tratando de atrapar algo entre sus párpados – Sé que se preocupan mucho por mí. Lo único que les pido es que no cuestionen mis decisiones, no se han puesto a pensar que así soy feliz.

-Pero Serena… Está bien. - una Rei pensativa –Hagamos un trato. – levantándose del suelo donde se encontraba arrodillada – No te cuestionaré, pero prométeme que estarás bien. – suspirando – Si algo sale mal o pasa algo, me buscarás. No te cuestionaré, pero no me pidas que me sienta feliz con esta situación. - miró por la ventana y agregó – Recuerda que Darien también es mi amigo.

-Muy bien, Rei. - dijo la rubia parándose a su vez – Gracias amiga. – agregó abrazando sorpresivamente a la chica que tenía al frente.

-Eso es chicas. – dijo a su vez Molly, parándose y uniéndose al abrazo.

-Tú también prométeme una cosa Serena. - le dijo Rei zafándose del abrazo – Hablarás con las demás chicas y les explicarás todo, yo sé que ellas sufren y te extrañan mucho.

-Es verdad, Serena. – apoyó, Molly – Ellas se pasan todo el rato preguntándome por ti; si estás bien y todo esas cosas. – sonriendo.

-Se los prometo, chicas. – sentenció Serena con la mano derecha levantada como haciendo un juramento.

-Ahora que ya aclaramos las cosas, debemos de acabar la tarea. – sorprendiendo a todas y agregó dirigiéndose a Molly – Recuerda que tienes que ver a Kelvin y yo quedé con Seiya.

-¡Sí! – gritó feliz Molly, ilusionada por el hecho de poder pasar un rato agradable con su novio.

Rei, sin embargo, se quedo pensativa, ella había prometido no criticar a Serena pero en el fondo no estaba de acuerdo con que Serena siga frecuentando a Seiya. Se dio cuenta en ese momento lo difícil que sería no romper su palabra pero era mejor permanecer a su lado que lejos para poder observar los movimientos de su amiga.

Rei se retiró un poco más tranquila, tenía que hacer las paces con Serena, no soportaba estar peleada con una de sus mejores amigas. Dejó a Molly en la casa de su amiga, quienes ante una mirada incrédula de Rei no paraban de estudiar y hacer sus deberes escolares.

-Pero si ya son las seis, – dijo Molly recogiendo sus libros y útiles – la tarde se fue volando, por suerte logramos avanzar con todo y hasta nos dio tiempo de repasar la clase del día.

-Si seguimos con este ritmo no volveremos a tener problemas con nuestras calificaciones. – afirmó muy entusiasta Serena

-Ay, Serena. – pronunció con un suspiro, Molly – Pensar que hace un poco más de una semana eras todo lo contrario. Mejor dicho, toda tu vida has sido perezosa y floja para el estudio

-Ya párale, Molly. Eso ya es tiempo pasado. – y levantando la mano al frente –Estás ante una nueva Serena, quien no descansará hasta llegar directo a una de las mejores Universidades de este país.

-¡Quien te viera y quien te vio! – una entusiasta Molly.

-Te acompaño a la puerta. – indicándole el camino, bajó junto con su amiga a la sala.

-Nos vemos en clase. – dijo la pelirroja al momento que su amiga la despedía en el umbral de la puerta de la casa Tsukino.

En ese instante, apareció por un lado de la acera la figura del muchacho que Serena estaba esperando.

-¡Hola, Molly! – saludó a la pelirroja al pasar a su lado.

-¡Hola, Seiya! – ofreciéndole una sonrisa al muchacho.

-¡Bombón! – gritó el joven a la chica rubia que permanecía parada en el umbral de la puerta de su casa.

-¡Hola, Seiya!- correspondió el saludo la muchacha – Llegas justo a tiempo.

Al llegar donde estaba la muchacha, el joven le dio un tierno y fugaz beso en los labios y le dijo:

-¿Nos vamos? – y ofreciéndole el brazo – Tenemos cosas importantes de que hablar.

-Tienes mucha razón, Seiya. – asintió la joven, pero sin tomar el brazo del muchacho se volvió hacia la casa al tiempo que decía - ¡Mamá, ya regreso! ¡Voy a dar una vuelta por el parque! – Acto seguido salió, cerró la puerta y caminó junto al joven.

-¿Han estudiado mucho hoy? – dijo él, tratando de iniciar la conversación de manera agradable.

-Sí, Seiya. – contestó la muchacha regalándole una sonrisa – ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué traes esa cara? – le preguntó notando cierto nerviosismo en los gestos del joven.

-Yo..., nada. – indicó el joven sonrojado, siguiendo a esa respuesta un corto silencio – Dime, Bombón. Lo que pasó el otro día fue algo muy importante para mí…- bastante nervioso, acaparando la atención de su acompañante

-Así es, Seiya. – repuso la rubia sin mirarlo – Fue algo extraño para mí. – después de una pausa prosiguió – El único chico que me había besado era Darien.

-¡Oh! – indicó Seiya acentuándose el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Todo este tiempo he pensado mucho en ti. – continuó la chica – Siempre miraba el cielo tratando de identificar el brillo de tu estrella. Necesitaba saber cómo estabas, qué había sido de ti.

-Bombón – le dijo él, deteniendo el paso – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre tú y Darien? – preguntó dudoso.

-Sabes, Seiya. – regresando a verlo – Darien es un gran chico. – volvió la vista al suelo – No sé qué pasó. – finalizó con un suspiro.

-¡Bombón! – la miró tiernamente y le dio tantas ganas de abrazarla, sin embargo, se quedó paralizado, observando lo hermosa que se veía la muchacha a la luz del ocaso.

A pocos metros de ahí, una chica pelinegra junto a su apuesto novio, los observaba. Se aproximaron.

-¡Hola, Serena! – saludándolos - ¡Hola, Seiya! – con aire de recelo hacia él pero tratando de sonar cordial.

-¡Hola! – saludó a su vez, Nicolas.

-Rei, hola. – algo sorprendida, Serena.

-Hola. – secamente el otro muchacho, tal vez recordando el incidente de la última vez.

-Nicolas y yo paseábamos por aquí y los vimos a los lejos. – se explicaba Rei – Y yo le dije, mira ahí va Serena vamos a saludarla.

-Serena, ¿y dónde está Darien? – peguntó inocentemente Nicolas. Sin esperarse, recibió un codazo de parte de la chica a su costado.

-Ay Nicolas, ¿qué preguntas haces? – tratando de aminorar el daño, Rei.

La cara de Seiya no disimuló bien su enojó y Serena se mostró confusa.

Por su mente se despertaron como un torbellino sus dudas. Estaba con Seiya, pero le era imposible dejar de pensar en Darien.

-Hace días que no lo veo. – contestó la rubia, recordando el calor del último abrazo que él le dio. Y añadió después de una pausa – Discúlpenme chicos, tengo algo que hacer. – y se fue corriendo del lugar.

'Ella lo extraña' – pensó, Rei.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

**PASEO DE FIN DE SEMANA. UNA DECLARACION DE AMOR**

Los días pasaban y Seiya se impacientaba porque no había podido hablar con Serena y definir su situación de una vez por todas. Sus hermanos estaban muy preocupados por él ya que sus cambios de humor repentinos, no sólo ocasionaban fricciones entre ellos haciendo imposible una convivencia armoniosa sino que estaba retrasando los planes que Yaten y Taiki tenían en mente al regresar a la tierra.

Para alejarse por un momento de esta situación prefirieron salir a pasar un día fuera de la ciudad para despejar su mente y aclarar sus ideas sobre cómo ayudar o aunque sea sobrellevar a Seiya.

Las cosas entre Serena y las de más Sailors habían llegado a un buen acuerdo, tal cual se prometieron Rei y Serena. Como habían pasado algunas semanas alejadas, a Mina se le ocurrió el genial plan de un paseo de fin de semana, por lo que las cinco señoritas habían escogido ir al floricultorio que se ubicaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¡Qué hermoso día! – saltaba de entusiasmo, Mina – Ya ven chicas que fue una gran idea este paseo.

-Sí, nos hacía falta. – una Lita visiblemente emocionada.

-Tomémonos muchas fotos chicas. – propuso entusiasta, Serena.

-Yo traje mi cámara. – anotó Amy – Posemos todas juntas. Hay que pedirle a esa pareja que nos tome la foto.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al acercarse a la pareja cayeron en cuenta que eran Haruka y Michiru, unos pasos más adelante una entusiasta Hotaru observaba los distintos tipos de flores que se criaban ahí.

-¡Pero que sorpresa! – dijo Michiru – No esperaba cruzármelas a la primera. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no nos veíamos? – regalándoles una generosa y hermosa sonrisa. Michiru no había perdido su gracia y elegancia.

-Hola, preciosas. – se apresuró a saludarles Haruka – ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-Hola, Haruka, Michiru. – saludó educadamente, Amy.

-Hola, chicas. – dijeron el resto, bastante sorprendidas de verlas.

-Estamos disfrutando de un paseo de fin de semana. – aclaró Mina – Y a Uds. que las trae por aquí.

-¿A caso hay problemas? – se apresuró a preguntar Lita.

-¡Mamá Michiru, Papá Haruka! – se escuchó la tierna voz de Hotaru a lo lejos – Vengan a ver estas flores. Hay una flor lila que me gusta mucho. ¡Vengan rápido!

-Miren, chicas, es Hotaru. – indicó Mina señalando hacia el lugar en donde una entretenida Hotaru observaba un grupo de flores muy hermosas.

-¡Hotaru, hola! – saludó a lo lejos Serena levantando su mano.

-¡Princesa! – corrió hacia ella, Hotaru.

-¿Cómo has estado pequeña? – le preguntó Serena al tiempo que la abrazaba.

-Muy bien. – repuso Hotaru con una gran sonrisa.

-Qué bueno que nos hayamos encontrado todas aquí. – acotó Lita.

-Pero no nos han dicho cuando regresaron, ni por qué. – interrogó Serena algo seria.

Haruka y Michiru intercambiaron miradas.

-.-

_-Haruka, nuestra presencia es requerida al lado de nuestra princesa. – le comunicó con el ceño adusto._

_-¿Qué has visto? – preguntó._

_-La he visto rodeada de sombras._

_-¿Estás segura, Michiru?_

_- Mi espejo nunca miente. Debemos movilizarnos de inmediato para Tokio._

_-¿Y la pequeña?_

_-Ella vendrá con nosotras. Puede ser de mucha utilidad. Ya sabes lo poderosa que es._

_-No nos arriesgaremos a que intenten poseerla nuevamente._

_-Ella no está en sus miras, pero sí esa chiquilla y el príncipe también. Aunque aún las imágenes no expresan mucho mi intuición me dice que debemos cuidar de ambos._

_Era cierto, el espejo de Michiru nunca mentía y lo que había visto había logrado acabar con su tranquilidad por lo que no estaba en discusión el regresar inmediatamente. Haruka y Michiru comenzaron a empacar sus pertenencias y las de la pequeña Hotaru. La niña se encontraba dormida. Las tres partirían al amanecer._

_-Debemos avisarle a Setsuna. – indicó, Michiru._

_-No es necesario. Al menos, no mientras no sepamos a que nos enfrentamos. Cuidar la Puerta de Tiempo es su misión principal._

_-Has dicho bien, Haruka._

-.-

-El aire sopla con fuerza. – dijo Haruka, al cabo de unos segundos.

-El mar desata su furia. – indicó Michiru.

-¿Hay problemas a caso? – preguntó Rei, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido abstraída de la conversación.

-Mi mamá Michiru, – repuso rápidamente Hotaru – ha estado percibiendo presencias malignas rondándonos.

-Mi espejo nunca miente, – indicó Michiru – han aparecido siluetas en él.

-Nada claro, – apresuró a complementar Haruka – pero necesitábamos alertarlas de todas formas.

-Yo no he podido percibir ningún ente maligno. – indicó Rei - La ciudad está muy tranquila.

-¡Chicas! – interrumpió, Artemis – La verdad es que Luna y yo hemos estado captando ondas extrañas de espacio.

-Parecen especie de comunicaciones en clave, – intervino, Luna – pero no hemos podido descifrar nada.

-Luna, ¿por qué no me has dicho nada? – demandó Serena.

-¡Ay, Serena! – suspiró Luna – Tú ya tienes demasiados líos en tu cabeza y no queríamos preocuparlas.

-No teníamos nada concreto. – trató de excusarse Artemis.

-Hemos estado trabajando muy duro, Serena, – les explicó Luna- pero como eras tan despistada, aunado a tu cambio de actitud estos días, ni si quiera has notado mi ausencia en tu casa las últimas semanas.

-Pero Artemis, – intervino Mina – al menos me hubieras comentado algo.

-Les hubiéramos ayudado a investigar. – acotó Amy.

-Eso no es importante ahora, – les cortó, Haruka – lo importante es estar alerta.

-Así es. – secundó, Michiru – Recuerden que nuestra misión es proteger a nuestra princesa y el futuro a toda costa.

-Su princesa es la menos interesada en su futuro en estos momentos. – se escuchó una voz varonil detrás de ellas.

-¿Taiki? – soltó el nombre, Amy, poniéndose nerviosa.

-¿Yaten? – Rei sorprendida de verlos.

-No es que la princesa no se preocupe del futuro, – defendió la pequeña Hotaru – sólo está algo confundida. – mirando a los intrusos retadoramente.

-Pues que no venga a complicar con sus confusiones a nuestro hermano. – como de costumbre, un hostil Yaten.

-Nuevamente esos intrusos aquí, – pronunció la presunciosa, Haruka.

-No nos estorben. – dijo suavemente Michiru, pero sin dejar de lado la mirada recelosa que caracterizaba a las Outers.

-Ya basta chicos. – dijo enérgicamente Serena – Dejen de discutir.

-La princesita llorona ahora pretende darnos órdenes. – repuso irónicamente Yaten.

-Yaten, será mejor que nos vayamos. – le indico el chico de pelo castaño, que había preferido no intervenir activamente es esa conversación.

-Pero Taiki, – volteó contrariado Yaten, a ver a su hermano – no puedo creer que después de todo no quieras aclarar las cosas de una vez con esta niñita tonta.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso. – le contestó su hermano sin inmutarse – Después de todo, no debemos olvidar, que gracias a esta "niñita tonta" aún estamos con vida y pudimos volver con nuestra Princesa y reconstruir nuestro planeta.

-¿Taiki? – una Amy que no cabía en sí.

Los dos jóvenes se disgregaron del grupo de chicas y siguieron su camino. Igualmente, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru se fueron por un lado y las otras cinco chicas se quedaron en las afueras tomándose muchas fotos.

Las chicas prefirieron no comentar más del tema por la promesa que le habían hecho ha Serena de respetar sus decisiones. Además querían disfrutar de su día de paseo juntas y sabían que si profundizaban el suceso regresarían peleadas a casa. Todas eran conscientes, tal como había dicho Michiru, que su misión principal era proteger a Serena, por lo que muy al margen de todo tenían que permanecer cerca de ella.

Ya cerca del medio día, Amy se quedo contemplando unos extraños especímenes de flores raras y sin darse cuenta las chicas habían seguido sin ella. Al percatarse Amy comenzó a llamarlas.

-¡Chicas! – alzando la voz - ¡Luna, Artemis! – y reflexivamente para ella – Por dónde se fueron ahora.

-Qué pasó, Amy, tus amigas te abandonaron. – escuchó una voz bastante conocida, hacia la cual regresó a mirar.

-Taiki, eres tú. – trató de controlar los nervios que le daban estando cerca de él – Aún estás por aquí.

-Así es, Amy. – repuso, acercándose a la joven – Veo que te perdiste.

-Bueno, creo que sí. – un poco avergonzada, regresando a ver a las flores – Es que me quede muy entretenida viendo esta linda planta y no me di cuenta cuando se fueron.

-Entonces tendré que acompañarte. – aprovechó Taiki – Vamos, – agregó extendiéndole la mano – creo que el camino es por aquí.

Amy, instintivamente, tomó la mano que Taiki le extendía al tiempo que comenzaron el recorrido por el largo corredor del patio donde se encontraban. El inmenso floricultorio para alguien extraño debería parecer un verdadero laberinto. Amy ya había estado ahí antes pero nunca se había quedado sola y realmente no conocía la salida.

-Pasa algo Taiki – consultó Amy dándose cuenta que el mucho detuvo su andar repentinamente.

-No sé, – respondió – es extraño, pero siento como si no estuviéramos solos.

Ambos miraron hacia todos lados pero no vieron nada, así que comenzaron a andar.

-Debo haberme equivocado. – repuso.

Caminaron varios minutos hasta que al fin llegaron a una de las salidas. Amy se disponía a agradecerle la ayuda brindada a Taiki y despedirse cuando de repente escuchó como si alguien pasará corriendo escondido entre los matorrales para no ser visto.

-Silencio. – dijo haciendo el ademán con un dedo sobre sus labios. Agudizó el oído pero no pudo escuchar nada más – Creo que no fue nada repuso al fin. Será mejor que me de prisa buscando a las chicas sino me dejarán sin almuerzo. - indicó al tiempo que se alejaba al trote y regresando una vez más a verle le dijo – Muchas gracias. – finalizando con su dulce sonrisa.

Amy siguió como embobada su camino hasta que encontró a sus amigas quienes ya se disponían a almorzar.

-¿Dónde te habías metido, Amy? – preguntó Serena al tiempo que veía la deliciosa comida que había preparado Lita.

-Me perdí, nada más. – contestó Amy sin darle mayor importancia. Pero recordando la presencia extraña que había sentido dentro, agregó – Es cierto, cuando estaba a punto de salir sentí como si alguien nos estuviera siguiendo, oculto entre los matorrales.

-¿Nos estuviera siguiendo? – le recalcó Mina al darse cuenta la expresión plural que utilizó su amiga - ¿A ti y a quién más?

-¡Ay, Mina! – se exaltó Amy, poniéndose más roja que un tomate y agregó con mucha pena – Lo que pasa es que me encontré con Taiki y él fue el que me ayudó a encontrar la salida.

-Vaya Amy, no pierdes el tiempo. – empezó a molestarla Rei, Amy tenía sobre sí la mirada expectante de sus cuatro amigas.

-No es lo que Uds. Creen. – trató de defenderse, pero ante la mirada acusadora de sus amigas solo logró enredarse en sus palabras – Esto…, bueno…, eh… - y para salir del apuro – Chicas la comida se enfría mejor comamos nuestros almuerzos, - agarrando su porción y comiendo como desesperada.

Hicieron una buena charla de sobremesa y para suerte de Amy no volvieron a tocarle el tema de Taiki. Luego simplemente se sentaron bajo los rayos del sol para descansar plácidamente.

Amy no pudo más que pensar en su encuentro con Taiki toda la tarde, era claro que el chico le interesaba mucho. Mina por su parte, sólo pensaba en la irreflexiva y hostil actitud de Yaten. Rei, muy intrigada, ocupaba sus pensamientos recordando las palabras de Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru. Lita, observaba las mariposas revolotear en las flores soñando en encontrar, tal vez en ese sitio, al chico de sus sueños. Serena, debatía en su mente y corazón, qué era lo que sentía, no podía dejar de pensar en Darien y en lo agradable que sería que él estuviera ahí con ella pero por otro lado no podía olvidar la sensación que tuvo al volver a ver a Seiya, el beso que se dieron y que en los últimos días sólo se había estado corriendo de él.

Serena no podía evitar recordar el calor de Darien y su aroma, tampoco podía evitar que al cerrar sus ojos apareciera su imagen con esa mirada tierna que le dio el día que la encontró en el malecón; si él significaba tanto para ella, no explicaba el motivo de su repentino rechazo hacia él, no quería hacerlo sufrir pero tampoco podía arrástralo en una relación con tantas dudas de su parte. Por otro lado, estaba Seiya, el chico le atraía y siempre había estado al pendiente de ella, la había acompañado en sus momentos difíciles y le había demostrado con sencillas acciones y con dulces palabras lo mucho que en verdad se interesaba en ella y ese dulce beso…, tal vez había sido un error dejar avanzar las cosas con él hasta ese nivel, pero su cuerpo le había pedido experimentar esa caricia mutua que se dieron labio a labio.

Se encontraban en estas cavilaciones, cuando de repente dentro del floricultorio hubo una explosión y una luz verde agua se reflejo a través del cristal.

-¡Chicas, problemas! – corrieron, Luna y Artemis, hacia ellas.

-Transformémonos- dijo Serena y las chicas comenzaron a invocar sus poderes.

-¡Por el poder del Cristal del Planeta Marte! – se le escuchó a Rei – Transformación.

-¡Por el poder del Cristal del Planeta Júpiter! – le secundó Lita – Transformación.

-¡Por el poder del Cristal del Planeta Mercurio! – una apresurada Amy – Transformación.

-¡Por el poder del Cristal del Planeta Venus! – finalmente, Mina – Transformación.

-¡Eternal Sailor Moon! – tocó el turno de Serena pero ante el peor de sus miedos y el asombro de sus compañeras nada pasó - ¿Qué pasa? – repuso una desencajada Serena – No puedo transformarme chicas. – regresó a verlas.

-Intenta con tu transformación primigenia. – sugirió Luna – de repente la falta de práctica han dormido tus poderes como Eternal Sailor Moon.

-Está bien. – dijo Serena – ¡Por el poder Cósmico Lunar!... Transformación.

Las cinco Sailors corrieron hacia el lugar de la acción y encontraron ya en el campo de batalla a Uranus y Neptune.

-¡Tierra Tiembla! – decía una enérgica Sailor Uranus dirigiendo su poder hacia el enemigo.

De otro lado se dejó escuchar una risa y una extraña mujer, detuvo sin mayor esfuerzo el poder de Uranus sin mover una mano. Y girando su palma derecha retorno con toda su fuerza el ataque hacia las Sailors.

-¡Campo de energía! – Invocó alzando su Cetro Sailor Saturn, protegiendo a sus demás compañeras.

-Diablos es muy fuerte. – una furiosa Sailor Uranus.

-Son unas debiluchas. – increpó la mujer – No son oponentes para mí. Y moviendo nuevamente la palma de su vano emano un poder negro que esta vez rompió el campo protector de Sailor Saturn y mandó a todas las Sailors a volar.

-¡Sailor Mercury, Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio! – se escuchó

-¡Tonta! – pronunció la malvada y con tan sólo dirigir su mirada retorno la fuerza de su poder a Sailor Mercury quien cayó mal herida.

-No puede ser. ¡Mercury! – gritó Sailor Moon al ver a su amiga herida, corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Luz de Estrella de Sailor Maker! – se escuchó de lejos.

-¡Infierno Estelar de Healer! – brilló un rayo.

Ambos poderes se juntaron y tomaron por descuido a la villana cayéndole de lleno en el pecho y arrojándola al suelo.

-¿Quiénes son Uds.? Intrusas. – bramó el enemigo – Ya me las pagarán. - giró su capa negra y desapareció tras ella.

-Sailor Mercury. – corrió hacia ella, Sailor Maker – ¿estás bien? - recostándola en su regazo.

Mercury, recobrando el sentido distinguió la figura de Sailor Maker.

-Te lo agradezco, - muy débil aún – Sailor Maker.

-¡Amy! – al otro lado, Sailor Moon un poco más tranquila.

Las chicas volvieron a su apariencia normal y se dirigieron a la salida del establecimiento, ahí se pararon y comenzaron a debatir sobre lo que acaba de suceder.

-El nuevo enemigo se ha presentado. – inició, Haruka.

-Pero, ¿quién será? Era muy extraña, no alcance a divisarla bien por la polvareda. – indicó, Rei.

-¿Qué pretenderán ahora? – se preguntó Michiru.

-No tenemos ninguna información al respecto. – dijo muy apenada Luna.

-Lo sentimos. – agregó Artemis.

-Chicas no sólo es la presencia del enemigo – indicó Lita – sino que Serena no se pudo transformar en Eternal Sailor Moon.

-Es cierto, – repuso bastante apenada Serena – sin mis poderes al máximo temo que no podré serles de mucha utilidad.

-Serena, no digas eso. – se apresuró a confortarla Rei – Ya verás que encontraremos la forma de revertir eso.

-Además todas estamos aquí para cuidar de ti. – trató de animarla, Amy.

-No dejaremos que nada malo te pase. – Le indicó, Lita.

-Además, sin ser Eternal Sailor Moon, eres lo suficientemente poderosa como para enfrentar a cualquier enemigo. – remató, Rei.

-Miren, chicas. – dijo Mina señalando hacia un lado – Ahí están Yaten y Taiki.

-Es verdad. – dijo Amy – Tal vez debería ir agradecerles.

-Y por qué no vas, Amy. – le indicó Serena tratando de animar a su amiga.

-Serena tiene razón, - intervino, Lita – Ve.

-Ve Amy – apoyó Mina.

-Chicas – Amy les dio una mirada de agradecimiento y se dirigió hacia los chicos - ¡Hey Taiki, espera! ¡Yaten!.

-La cosa es contigo Taiki, yo me voy – le dijo, el chico de melena plateada, a su hermano y se retiró al tiempo que les daba alcance Amy.

-Bueno Taiki, yo sólo quería agradecerte una vez más tu ayuda. – dijo apenada sin atreverse a mirarle – Ah claro, a Yaten también. – agregó tratando de disimular.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, Amy. – Taiki tomó con su mano izquierda la de Amy y con la otra levantó lentamente el rostro de la chica para verle a la cara – Yo siempre estaré para protegerte.

-¡Ah! – una sorprendida y sonrojada Amy.

-Eres muy importante para mí, Amy Mizuno – le dijo sonrojándose también – Uds. nos enseñaron a pelear con el poder del amor, no me he olvidado que ofrecieron la vida por salvar las nuestras y mucho más que eso, Amy.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – una Amy anonadada.

-¿Sabes por qué decidí volver? – le preguntó a la chica enfrente.

-No lo sé. – respondió tratando de ocultar de nuevo su rostro pero la mano de él no se lo permitió, sonrojando más a la chica.

-No podía dejar de pensar en ti Amy Mizuno. – finalmente le confesó Taiki viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-Yo tampoco, Taiki. – le dijo Amy abrazándose al chico.

-Te amo, Amy Mizuno. – confesó Taiki.

Amy soltó el abrazó que la unía a Taiki y lentamente levanto su rostro para ver el de su amado al tiempo que Taiki contemplaba lo hermosa que era la joven.

-Yo también te amo. – dijo al fin, Amy.

-No sabes cuánto deseaba escuchar eso. – pronunció, Taiki.

Mientras que las chicas atrás, fiel a sus costumbres, no podían dejar de espiar. Vieron como se unían en un beso.

-¡Ay! – suspiraron al tiempo Mina y Lita - ¡Qué envidia me dan!

Mientras que Rei y Serena solo se reían.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**LA ANGUSTIA DE DARIEN. LA DECLARACION DE YATEN**

Transcurría un día tranquilo, habían pasado varios desde la aparición del enemigo, y no habían logrado encontrar información relevante al respecto. Ahora sólo les quedaba esperar que apareciera otra vez para poder encontrar más pistas al respecto. Tampoco tenían idea sobre la situación de Serena y su imposibilidad de convertirse en Eternal Sailor Moon, lo cual la tenía angustiada, aunque no lo aparentara frente a los demás.

Serena y Seiya se habían visto algunas veces pero siempre eran interrumpidos por alguien, circunstancia que la rubia aprovechaba para zafar cuerpo de la situación y evitar llegar al punto crucial de la conversación, esa actitud estaba volviendo loco a Seiya.

Mientras que, la otra parte de la moneda, un apesadumbrado chico trataba en lo posible de no martirizarse con los recuerdos de un viejo amor. Darien había optado por guardar distancia con respecto a Serena, no le era fácil pues constantemente la tenía en sus pensamientos. Había preferido dejar de frecuentar los lugares comunes, dejó incluso de visitar amistades que compartía con la rubia para evitar ser víctima de cualquier comentario o peor aún, un encuentro frente a frente. Sentía que no tenía fuerzas para soportar verla del brazo de otro sujeto. Los celos lo estaban consumiendo y ese martirio estaba acabando con su paciencia poco a poco.

Ese día había recibido una llamada de uno de sus amigos, no se le escuchaba muy bien y necesitaba verle; sabía que corría el riesgo de encontrarse con su pasado pero no podía dejar a un amigo que necesitaba de él.

-¡Hola, Andrew! – saludó al momento que divisó a su amigo en la sala de videojuegos.

-Hola, Darien. Gracias por venir. – contestó. Darien notó que su amigo estaba realmente bastante decaído.

-¿Ocurrió algo? No sonabas muy bien por el teléfono. – preguntó, demostrando su preocupación.

-En primera, Darien, discúlpame por hacerte venir aquí, son obvios los motivos por los que ya no has frecuentado este sitio.

-No importa. – contestó sin evitar que su mirada se llenará de nostalgia – Estoy aquí por ti. Dime de una vez qué te ocurre.

-¿Cómo te sentiste cuando… - trató de buscar las palabras que fueran menos dolorosas para terminar de concretar la pregunta pero no pudo evitar el incomodo silencio que se instaló luego de concluir – tú sabes…, Serena te dejó?

Darien bajo su cabeza sintiendo como se le oprimía el corazón. ¿Pero en qué rayos pensaba Andrew que lo había llamado para hablar de ese tema? Se suponía que era su amigo. ¿Por qué le quería torturar de esa manera? Pensó.

-Lo siento, – dijo Andrew – no quise incomodarte. - poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo – Es sólo qué, me preguntaba qué tan mal se puede sentir un hombre en esa situación porque yo me siento fatal. - concluyó.

-Pero Andrew – le dijo Darien regresando a verle – ¿por qué dices esas cosas?

-Ayer, Wanda me habló. – y haciendo una pausa – Todo se terminó.

-Lo siento, Andrew. – sólo eso pudo decir cuando al escuchar unas voces conocidas tras suyo se quedo helado.

-¡Hola, Andrew! – lo saludó un grupo de cinco entusiastas chicas que venían acompañadas de tres chicos muy bien parecidos.

-¡Hola! – contestó el aludido secamente mientras no hacía más que sentirse peor por exponer a ese encuentro a su mejor amigo.

-¿Ellos vienen a menudo aquí? – dijo Darien, sin poder disimular su incomodidad, mientras tomaba su taza de té.

-Lo siento, - dijo algo avergonzado Andrew – no debí pedirte que vinieras aquí.

-Pierde cuidado. – le respondió su amigo – Tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentar esta situación.

-Pero no tenía que ser ahora. – dijo el rubio aún muy apenado.

Darien se volvió hacía donde estaba el grupo de chicos, - 'Por suerte no se fijaron que estoy aquí' - pensó un poco más aliviado al ver que las chicas estaban entretenidas en las máquinas de juego. Se volvió de nuevo de cara a su amigo y siguió tomando su taza de té.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? – le dijo.

-Respecto a qué. – dijo algo nervioso, Andrew, pensando que se refería a las chicas y sus acompañantes.

-No las mires tanto. – le dijo Darien – Terminarás llamando su atención, mientras menos se percaten de mi presencia aquí mejor.

-¡Oh! Lo siento. – repuso muy apenado – Pero no entendí a que te referías con lo de qué pienso hacer.

-Me refería a Wanda. – aclaró inmediatamente, Darien.

-Ah, pues…- dijo bastante desconcertado y sin evitar volver a ver al grupo de chicos – Al menos ella está lejos. La olvidaré.

-No es fácil. – le dijo Darien, al tiempo que regresaba a ver al grupo de chicos también.

No pudo evitar posar su vista en cierta rubia que se veía muy contenta disfrutando con su grupo de amigos, pero eso no fue lo peor, justo en ese momento el chico pelinegro que la acompañaba se acerco a ella y colocando una mano en su cintura logró la atención de la chica quien le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y él correspondió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

En eso la más alta de las muchachas, buscaba con su mirada al chico que atendía y fue tal su sorpresa al ver de lleno el rostro del amigo que les observaba junto a Andrew.

-¡Darien! – dijo casi en un grito y completó bastante nerviosa – ¿estabas aquí?

Hecho que provoco que todos los jóvenes regresaran a ver hacía donde estaban los dos. Todas las chicas agacharon sus rostros apenadas, mientras en el rostro de Serena se borraba la sonrisa que tenía hace segundos y lo quedó mirando sin evitar sonrojarse. Fueron segundos que parecieron una eternidad.

-¡Hola, chicas! ¿Cómo están? – atinó a decir Darien rompiendo el silencio, agradeciendo internamente que su voz sonara natural.

-¡Hola, Darien! – acertó a responder Amy quien se encontraba al lado de Taiki.

-¿Cómo has estado? – dijo visiblemente nerviosa Mina quien se encontraba al otro costado de Serena.

-No sabíamos que estabas aquí. – dijo Rei como ensayando una disculpa pero más sonó a sentimiento de culpa.

Los Kou no pronunciaron palabra y Serena tampoco. Seiya no había olvidado ese rostro a pesar de sólo haberlo visto una vez; sus dos hermanos realmente no entendían lo que pasaba. Seiya se sintió amenazado, instintivamente jaló a Serena del brazo, más a su lado. Ni aún así reacciono la rubia, pero el gesto le valió la mirada despreciativa del resto de chicas.

-'¿Cómo te atreves?' – pensó en su mente Rei – 'A caso no basta con haberte metido entre ellos que ahora le restriegas en la cara, a Darien, que Serena está contigo'

-'¿Por qué hiciste eso Seiya?' – pensaba a su vez la chica de cabellos azules.

-'Eso no se hace' - se cruzaba por la mente de Lita.

-'Seiya eres un estúpido' – a su vez recorría el pensamiento de Mina.

Pese a eso Seiya no pudo evitar que Serena siga mirando directamente a Darien y Darien a ella.

La atmósfera estaba muy cargada y nadie se atrevía a decir palabra, hasta que entró una chica llamando a gritos.

-¡Andrew, necesito tu ayuda. Ven rápido! – la chica se veía bastante agitada.

-Unazuki, ¿qué pasa? – dijo Andrew al tiempo que se dirigía a donde estaba parada la joven.

Acto seguido Darien se volvió, dándoles la espalda a las chicas y continuó tomando su taza de té. Andrew volvió al lado de su amigo poco después. El lado de las chicas había quedado en silencio y sólo estaban paradas frente a las máquinas tratando de concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Qué pasa Amy? ¿Quién es ese chico? – preguntó Taiki a su novia.

-Es Darien. – contesto la chica y un brusco movimiento de su mano casi rompe la manijuela del juego que estaba utilizando.

-No entiendo, ¿quién es él? – volvió a preguntar el castaño.

-Es el ex novio de Serena. – dijo la chica tratando de contener su rabia y agregó – Fue mala idea venir aquí.

-Si gustas nos podemos ir. – le propuso ya que la chica estaba visiblemente incomoda.

-Eso no soluciona nada, Taiki. – dijo tratando de sonar ecuánime – El daño ya fue hecho. – y agregando para sí misma – Pobre Darien y ese tonto de Seiya comportándose de esa manera.

Taiki no pudo evitar oír el comentario de su chica y entonces entendió que el asunto podía ser realmente serio. Rei intentó acercarse al lado de Darien, pero Lita la detuvo a tiempo. Luego de eso los chicos salieron del Crown Center.

Ya en las afueras Serena se excusó de manera tonta y dejó el grupo, Seiya intento ir tras ella pero no se lo permitieron. De ahí fue Rei la que se excusó y Lita se ofreció a acompañarla. Se quedaron sólo Mina, Amy, Taiki, Yaten y Seiya, quienes aún permanecían a la entrada del salón de videojuegos.

-Seiya eres un tonto. – dijo por fin Mina.

-Sí, Seiya. Te comportaste como todo un tonto. – apoyó Amy.

-¿A qué se refieren? – repuso de mala gana el chico de ojos azules.

Estaban en esas cuando Darien salió del lugar encontrando a las cinco personas de pie en la acera. Se dijo a si mismo que no le tomara mayor importancia e intentó salir sin prestarles mayor atención, cuando escuchó:

-¡Hey tú! – un grito que provenía del grupo.

-Seiya, cálmate. – le sujeto de un brazo Mina.

Darien no volteó a mirar, abrió la puerta de su auto al tiempo que escuchó de nuevo la misma voz.

-¡Hey, te estoy hablando cobarde! – un bastante desencajado Seiya.

-Seiya, te estás comportando como un tonto. – le recriminó muy avergonzado, Yaten.

Las dos chicas lucharon por retener a Seiya, mientras que Darien encendía el carro y se disponía a irse. No pudieron más y Seiya se soltó corriendo hacia el auto, justo al tiempo en que este se ponía en marcha dejándolo gritando como loco en la calle. De la pura rabia, Seiya se fue corriendo del lugar.

Mientras tanto, Serena deambulaba por las calles pensando en todos los cambios repentinos que había tenido en su vida: su rompimiento con Darien, el alejamiento de las chicas, Seiya, el nuevo enemigo y su imposibilidad de transformarse en Eternal Sailor Moon.

Llegó frente a la entrada de un grupo de edificios e ingresó por inercia.

Cuando Darien llegó al piso donde quedaba su apartamento, grande fue la sorpresa al ver una figura bastante conocida por él; sentada, abrazada a sus piernas, apoyada en la puerta. Se detuvo delante de ella observándola desconcertado. Ella no regresó a mirarlo por lo que lentamente se agacho para quedar al nivel de ella y colocó sus manos en sus hombros, ella le miró directo al rostro, el rostro de la joven dejaba ver las señales de un gran sufrimiento, de repente en un rápido movimiento se abrazó al chico obligándole a arrodillarse a su lado.

-Disculpen. – sonó una voz femenina, quien se aclaraba la garganta para ser escuchada, tras una pausa prosiguió – Darien, estoy aquí. Me llamaste.

Serena soltó del abrazo a Darien, lo empujó suavemente para ver de quien se trataba, reconociendo el rostro de Saori, la compañera de estudios de Darien.

-Lo siento, Darien. – dijo la rubia casi en un susurro, - No sabía que estarías ocupado. - se paró muy rápido y se fue corriendo del lugar.

Una vez dentro del elevador, Serena volvió a caer al suelo e instintivamente volvió asirse a sus piernas mientras lloraba de angustia aunque no sabía muy bien el porqué.

Ya en la planta baja sonó el timbre del elevador que indicaba las puertas abiertas, Serena se paró con pesadez, pasó su mano derecha sobre sus ojos tratando de secar los rastros de su llanto. Tenía el corazón destrozado y la mente confusa; sentía un vacío enorme en el pecho que la aplastaba, se sentía derrotada.

Fuera del ascensor volvió a recostarse contra la pared, su aspecto era apesadumbrado, tomó fuerzas y comenzó a caminar con dirección al exterior. Ni siquiera entendió lo que le indicaba el conserje del edificio a su paso.

Vagaba por las calles, a ratos caminaba, a ratos corría. Hasta que se topo con una extraña mujer que llevaba una túnica negra que la cubría incluso hasta la cabeza con una capucha, le pareció algo familiar pero después de la disculpa siguió su camino mientras la extraña la quedaba mirando.

-El plan está saliendo a la perfección. – se dejo escuchar de parte de la extraña y en seguida continuó su camino también.

No supo con certeza cuanto tiempo pasó, pero al llegar a su casa, Serena encontró en la entrada, a Seiya sentado en la acera.

-Hola, Seiya – saludó – ¿qué haces aquí?

-Hola, Bombón. – tratando de regalarle una sonrisa – Como te fuiste de repente, pensé que te encontraría en tu casa. – y mirando hacia la casa – Estuve tocando pero no hay nadie.

-Mis papás están de paseo. – dijo Serena al tiempo que se sentaba al costado de Seiya – Sammy salió con algunos amigos.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? – preguntó – Hace horas te esperaba aquí.

-Estuve caminando por ahí. – dijo con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-Serena, ¿qué pasa? – un decidido joven preguntó – Mírame, por favor. – levantando con una de sus manos el rostro de la joven – Últimamente sólo huyes de mí.

-No es eso, Seiya. – dijo la joven escapando el rostro de la mano del chico y volviendo a fijarse en el suelo – Discúlpame si te he hecho sentir mal, ha sido sin darme cuenta.

-Serena, mírame. – le dijo tiernamente el joven, sin despegar su vista de la chica - ¿realmente quieres estar conmigo?

-¿Qué? – Serena sonrojo, no sabía exactamente qué contestar y un recuerdo la traicionó, el rostro de Saori – Claro que quiero estar contigo. ¿Qué preguntas haces? – agachando la cabeza nuevamente.

En eso se escucharon unos gritos, los jóvenes corrieron al lugar donde provenían, encontrando una deslumbrante mujer quien le estaba robando la energía a los transeúntes.

-¡Sailor Mars… Saeta llameante de Marte! – se escuchó acompañada de flamas de fuego.

-¡Tonta! – pronunció el enemigo, quien sin inmutarse absorbió el poder con un objeto brillante que tenía en una de sus manos, riendo descaradamente - Son unas tontas - al tiempo que con un ademán de su mano devolvía el poder en dirección a cuatro chicas.

-¡Detente! – alguien gritó desde otro sitio - ¡Soy una Sailor Scout, que lucha por el amor y la justicia… soy Sailor Moon!

-Y yo Sailor Star Fighter. – la chica de traje negro al lado de Sailor Moon.

-¡Te castigaremos… en el nombre de la Luna! – finalizó.

-Llegaron más estorbos – pronunció de manera despreciativa la extraña mujer.

-¡Sailor Venus… Beso de amor y Belleza de Venus! – pronunció la Sailor de uniforme anaranjado formando un corazón en sus labios y dirigiéndolo al enemigo.

Rió nuevamente la mujer y con la palma de su mano detuvo el ataqué y le devolvió a Sailor Venus, quien salió volando y estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra un árbol cuando otra Sailor de traje negro llegó a la escena y la atrapó entre sus brazos.

-¡Láser de Estrella Fugaz! – se escuchó de un lado.

-¡Luz de Estrellas de Sailor Maker! – desde el otro lado.

Mientras el enemigo detenía de un lado un ataque el otro la agarró descuidada, lanzándola contra un árbol.

-Maldita sea, esas intrusas de nuevo. – dijo adolorida – Nos veremos. – blandiendo la negra capa y desapareciendo.

La extraña mujer tenía una gran belleza, largos cabellos celestes y llevaba un hermoso y distinguido vestido rojo que se sujetaba en el hombro izquierdo, un cinturón ancho rodeaba su menuda cintura en negro con incrustaciones doradas, la falda del vestido amplia y con una capa que colgaba a su espalda. Su tez blanca y usaba en su rostro una tiara de plata y aretes del mismo material que la hacían ver distinguida, en una de sus manos llevaba una especie de bola dorada con la que controlaba todos los ataques de sus oponentes y al parecer era la fuente de su poder, en su otra mano eventualmente tenía un cetro como tridente, el cual aparecía y desaparecía de su mano a voluntad. Esa era la imagen del nuevo enemigo pero no sabían que quería.

-¿Estás bien, Venus? – decía una preocupada Star Healer, quien todavía la tenía en sus brazos.

-Gracias por salvarme. – dijo una debilitada Sailor Venus.

-No es nada. – dijo Healer dándole una mirada tierna a Venus, mientras los demás los observaban.

Después de unos minutos, el grupo de chicos se encontraban reunidos sentados en la acera de un parque. Se encontraba Rei y Lita a un lado, seguidas de Taiki y Amy, luego estaba Serena y Seiya y un poco separados del grupo Mina y Yaten.

-Oye Yaten, – decía Mina – muchas gracias por salvarme.

-Pero si no fue nada, Mina. – un sonrojado Yaten.

-¿Me puedes decir algo? - le dijo la rubia mirando al chico de cabellos plateados con la vista en el suelo – ¿por qué regresaron?

-¡Ah! – pronunció Yaten volviéndose hacia Mina chocando con su mirada.

-¿Ustedes a caso sabían de la presencia del nuevo enemigo? – agregó la rubia.

-No. - dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes, sin dejar de mirar el hermoso rostro de la muchacha.

-Disculpa, fue tonto preguntar eso. – dijo Mina intentando sonreír.

-Sabes algo Mina, – dijo Yaten bajando la mirada nuevamente – nosotros volvimos por Ustedes.

-¿Qué? – cuestionó una sorprendida Mina, mientras con una ramita hacía círculos en el suelo.

-Volví por ti. – confesó Yaten al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la chica quien se volvió a verlo chocando sus pupilas azules con las verdes del chico.

-Pero qué cosas dices. – atinó a decir.

-Me importas mucho Mina. – continuó el joven – Ya sé que mi actitud muchas veces es hostil y siempre digo las cosas crudamente… – y haciendo una breve pausa – Es parte de mi carácter pero a la vez es una forma de evadir mis sentimientos también.

-Yaten. – dijo una Mina enternecida.

-Me preguntaba, - dijo dubitativo – si tú sentías algo por mí.

-Yaten, – otra vez Mina – tú siempre me has gustado mucho.

-¿Es sólo un gusto? – preguntó el joven.

-¡Ah! – se sorprendió Mina quien nuevamente posó su mirada en el rostro de Yaten, sonrojada – La verdad Yaten que lo único que hago es pensar en ti. – sintiendo sus mejillas teñirse de rojo también – Siempre pensé que te caía pesada por qué no hacía más que acosarte.

-Eres bastante pegajosa, Mina. – le dijo Yaten – Eso me desagradaba al principio de ti, – y haciendo una pausa – pero te fui conociendo mejor y ese rechazo pasó a ser añoranza; todos estos meses no hacía más que pensarte todo el tiempo deseando el día en que pudiera volver a verte.

En ese instante Mina se abalanzó al muchacho y él sorprendido dio un respingo. La regresó a mirar, dándose cuenta de su rechazo, sin decir palabras apoyó su cabeza en la de ella por un rato.

-¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Mina que se hallaba bastante avergonzada.

- Ya sabes. – sólo dijo él.

Los dos se quedaron muy juntitos durante un momento, ninguno dijo palabra.

-¡Oye Yaten! - interrumpió el silencio Mina – pero no me has hecho la pregunta de rigor.

-Pero a qué te refieres. – dijo un desconcertado Yaten saltando de su sitio y poniéndose de pie, lo que provocó que todos los demás le regresaran a ver.

-Pues la pregunta Yaten. – insistió Mina – Yo no soy una chica fácil. – le dijo poniéndose de pie y guiñándole un ojo.

-Bueno… este… - un sonrojado Yaten – Está bien. – dijo al fin - ¿Mina quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Ah! – se hizo la sorprendida Mina y después de pensar un segundo y casi gritando – Claro que sí.

-¡Bravo! – gritaron al tiempo el resto de chicos mientras Mina se abrazaba a Yaten.

-¡Beso!, ¡Beso! – demandaron los presentes.

Yaten miró a los ojos de Mina y lentamente acercaron sus rostros uniéndose en un tierno beso.

-¡Chicas, tengo novio! – fue lo primero que gritó Mina luego de ese beso dirigiéndose a sus amigas.

Las chicas corrieron abrazarla ante un Yaten totalmente sonrojado.


End file.
